One and Only
by ohgodbomer
Summary: What if Aria and Ezra hadn't met in the bar? Will the eventually fall for each other? After a rough start he gets Aria to stay in his apartment when she forgets her keys inside, with her parents in Iceland she has to say yes. Will things change between them when they get to know each other out of school? R&R I'll continue depending on the reviews. VERY CUTE EZRIA
1. Chapter 1

INTRO

Aria had all her life planned since she came from her year out in iceland. She was back with her friends and writing her daily journal. But what happens when a one and only Ezra Fitz comes into her life... and her class. Will they fall for each other against the rules?

EZRA POV

It is 6:45 and I am running late for my first teaching class. I had gone to bed really late last night, I guess I just couldn't get myself to sleep, my nerves were completely controlling my body. I really didn't want to screw up the first day. I got up from my bed getting tangled with the sheets and I fell awkwardly to the cold floor.

"Shit" I cursed as I untangled myself from the sheets. I ran my hands through my hair and stood up throwing the sheet back to the bed.

By 7:15 I was already dressed with my bag prepared and all my lesson plans in it. I looked one last time at myself in the mirror deciding I was okay for my first day. I got my car keys and headed downstairs and closing the door of 3B behind me. Once I got into the car and started the engine, I made a mental note to grab a coffee before stepping into first period.

I had ten minutes to get there and I was lucky mi apartment wasn't very far away and there wasn't much traffic in this town anyway. When I crossed over to the high school street a girl walking caught my eye, she was a real beauty. Not very tall but with a perfectly curled brown hair falling until her shoulders and she was reading a book while heading to the high school. She looked so different that the posh girl prototype we have nowadays with the phone I one hand and the purse in the other in case they had to buy new expensive clothes.

It was the first time in a long time I saw a teenage girl read a book that wasn't or 50 shades of Grey or Twilight. This girl... she was just wearing a casual red dress and a denim jacket on top of it with black boots and I couldn't describe with words what I thought about her, I had this feeling o wanting to now more about her, wanting to run my hand through her her long hair and... What was I thinking?! I reacted as I stopped my thought in track. For gods sakes she was probably just sixteen or seventeen and the most important part she was a student, where I was teaching. Rule number one, no students I reminded myself. As I lost sight of her small body body that went into the high school halls I pulled my car into the reserved spot I had in the paring lot.

I grabbed all of my things I needed and looked at my watch. 7:25 the class should have started right now. As I thought this the bell rang. Beating my own personal record in preparing a coffee you can actually drink and after finding the door that lead to the class which would be mine all year. I breathed in deeply and stepped inside.

"Good morning, im sorry im late but I had a problem getting here because of the traffic" I lied not wanting to give my new students a bad impression of their teacher falling asleep. Everyone moved to their seats, as I left all my stuff in the desk and I got a piece of chalk and wrote my name in the board. I could hear all the gossiping and whispering about me and the "he's very cute and young" comments that made me smirk for myself. On he other hand the boys were just talking about the sport teams.

And then I turned around and I couldn't help but stare. There was just one girl that wasn't gossiping with the rest. The, beautiful, girl seating one row away from the window. She hadn't looked up since I came in she kept writing in this old-looking journal.

I realized I must have been staring for a while as everyone has suddenly stopped talking and were now looking at me.

"Umm as I said before im really sorry I was late, my name is Mr. Fitz and I am your new English teacher this year." I said looking around the class, my eyes stopping one second more when I reached her. She hasn't looked up yet, and I wanted so bad to see her eyes. Rule one Fitz, I remembered myself.

"So im going to be part of the poetry club too if you want to join or if you have any question you can talk to me. Starting with the real class now" I continued and instantly everyone started talking again. Frustrating.

"Silence guys, im not going to start with all the hard stuff, today is going to be something light so I can get to know you. I want you to write about yourself, what you like and you look forward to learn in this class" I heard complaining and I couldn't stop myself from laughing but I wasn't going to changing the assignment. No chance. Even though I knew I couldn't be involved with a student and that she isn't going to find me attractive I have this curiosity about her.. so the 'what you like' was really for me to know about her.

"It doesn't have to be very long, ill collect it at the end of the class, tomorrow we'll be starting 'To Kill A Mockingbird' so dont forget to bring the book." I sneaked a glared unconsciously at this girl that remained without a name yet. She was still writing and chewing the pen while thinking. This made me think bout so many things I shouldnt but I just wanted to suck those lips and leave her bite marks on her neck to stop other guys looking to her. This was so wrong and I was so angry with myself.

She had the book she was reading this morning next to her. A few strands of hair falled over her face and all I really wanted to do was to walk up to her and place them behind her ear and caress her chick and run my thumb over that teasing bottom lip.

I couldnt think that way of her. I slapped myself for another time this morning. I am so stupid. _'no, you are crazy for her' _said a voice deep inside my head. Damn I had to stop and really find a solution for the year ahead of me.

I handed the first row students some paper so the could pass them around and they could start with their task and went back to my desk to go through the check list. Unlike other teachers I was really good with names no matter how many students I had and as I called them out I started to memorize them.

"Aria Montgomery" I said. A smooth perfect-toned voice replied, and for the first time in all morning I was able to stare into her eyes. They were gorgeous, and me being her teacher or not wasn't changing me thinking that. Incredible beautiful hazel eyes. We held each other gazes for what it seemed ages but, obviously, they were seconds. Neither of us wanting to break the contact by looking away until I remembered my first rule, 'No Students'. I saw her blush and I could see the hint of a smile forming in the corner of her lips. I continued down the list but fighting the urge to look back at Aria. Even her name was beautiful, it suited her. I could at least have a nice year dreaming about finding a girl like her which wasn't my student.

I grabbed my cup of coffee with both hand and spent five minutes staring at the wall not thinking about anything until a knock on the door made me stop not-thinking. I tall boy appeared from the other side of the door. I stood up as he handed me a transfer class paper. Noel Khan. As I read the paper other boys and girl were saying hello to him.. he seemed popular.

"Okay Noel nice too meet you." I handed him a piece of paper and explained what he had to do and the he walked towards the seat that was behind Aria and she smiled at him as he stopped next to her and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Too beautiful to be alone. I was still standing up and staring at them. I realized I needed to move whe I hear two girls one of them being Aria talk.

"Hey Aria¡ Good catch, did you get laid already? " the blond girl, I think she was called Hanna, said to her as she winked at Aria. They looked closed to each other not just normal friends. The way Aria called her when replying just confirmed I was right. "Han¡ shut up, really no one got laid here" She chuckled as he heard Noel's friends reply with a "Too bad Noel". After that she went back to her writing.

A couple of minutes later I decided it was time to check on the students. Most of them were now talking to each other, and so was Noel but fortunately not with Aria who was still writing. I started to walk down the opposite side from where she was. Most of the posh girls and athletes had just scribbled something down and there was just a few left still writing. I reached her desk and let myself stare for a second knowing Noel was to busy talking to actually pay attention to his teacher checking out her girlfriend. And as wrong as it sounded I was checking her out.

"How are you doing?" she got startled at the sound of my voice beside her which caused her to drop her pen on the ground.

"Do you always sneak up on your students like that" she said while searching for her pen. I picked it up before she could and handed it to her receiving a 'thank you' smile. Our fingers brushed and I felt this spark of electricity run through my body. Questions started to pop up in my head. What was thas? Did she feel it too? That question had answer as her face became a shade of pink darker because of the blushing.

"So, any questions? I asked again not wanting to leave, wanting to feel that spark again. I looked around the room checking anyone was paying attention to us.

"No Mister Fitz I just finished but thank you anyway." I dint want to leave, I wanted more._ 'You want much more jerk'_ the voice inside my head said again.

"And what about that?" I said nodding in her journals direction.

"Oh this" she said getting it and running her hand through the cover. "It's nothing, just..mmm.. ideas I write" she saw the questioning look on my face and continued "For short stories, nothing important"

" I would love to read them if yo let me, I don't want to miss any history piece of writing" I offered, wanting more that anything to read her thoughts. Her eyes expressed confusion where she should let me read them or not. I couldn't stop thinking she looked really cute when she frowned, her eyebrows forming a V in her forehead.

" Hey you don't need to show me, don't worry" I gave up. I smiled at her, not as welcoming as I did before and turned to leave when she called my name. I saw Noel turn to look at me, as so did the rest of the class for a moment. I turned around to face her aging, hands in my pocket. Our eyes met again. Neither of as talking, she opened her mouth but the closed it again lost for words, and lost herself in my eyes as I was I hers. I helped her by talking first so she could start.

"Yes, Aria?" I replied cold enough to seem like her teacher unlike a few minutes ago. She looked down as I walked closer again.

"I would like to join the poetry club if that's possible". I wasn't expecting that. More time with her. Great, I thought sarcastically. I could now be the whole year dreaming about finding a girl like he who wasn't in my class and did not have a boyfriend.

"I will write you down" I said as I smiled. Not the same smile as before though.

"And about my journal.. it's not because I dont want you to read it... I just.. I write for myself, you know, pers.." I cut her off not wanting her to think I really cared about not wanting her to read it. Why did it bother me so much?

"Aria no problem, not school stuff, not my business" I walked away leaving her with her mouth slightly opened. I sat down on my desk preparing the things for my next period. I had the urge to look up at her and I slowly tilted my head up watching as sh scribbled something quickly on her journal. She probably felt my gaze on er because the next thing I saw were his hazel eyes that locked onto mine through her long dark lashes. I could read deception and... was it sadness? I remained with my cold 'teacher' look but feeling hurt because of the distrust._ 'What did you expect jerk, you know her for what? 20 minutes?'_ my subconscious said. But on the other hand it felt like I've known her for years. Why did I feel this way? Was I...? Was I falling for this unexpected girl? I looked away as it felt as years staring into her eyes. Could have to get used to

The bell rang ten minutes later. The students packed up and rushed out of the room. I could see Noel kiss Aria again as he leaved her to pack her books. I felt my heart crack a little at the sight of them kissing again, but that was something I would have to get used to.

The students that had already left had left their writings on their tables and I stood up and leaned against the front of my desk collecting some more and saying goodbye to students that still had some manners. Aria was one of the last to finish the packing up and the last to head out the room. She walked towards me and I gave her half a smile when she handed me her work. Our fingers brushed again giving me that spark of electricity. I gave up and completely smiled at her but my smile faded when she didnt look at me or say goodbye. I felt anger an deception.

"Goodbye Aria" I said before she had walked completely our of my class hoping she would turn around and say something but she didnt. Students from my second period class started to walk in while I was still staring at the door which through Aria had left a few minutes ago.

I had to be realistic just as life, which wasn't always romantic. I liked this girl. And I knew eventually I will fall for her, it was something I couldn't stop. But I just screwed the chance of even being friends with her. But I was her teacher and I had to start behaving like one .

Everyone was already seated and I started my introduction just as I did an hour ago, but this time with memories of aria running through my mind. I had tried to be cold with her, and discovered she could be cold to.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**A/N: Okay so this is chapter to of my story. I dint have time to check so sorry for mistakes. The girls are in their last year of high school, Aria went a year later than in the show but Ezra is the same age.**

**So lets start with chapter two, I really hope you enjoy it and please review so I can know if I should continue it or not. My twitter is ohgodbomer so if you have questions about updates you can ask me there.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PLL. I wish :)**

ARIA'S POV

I walked out the room as quickly as I could without turning around when listening to his deep voice that was driving me insane. I headed straight into my next classroom not even bothering to stop by my locker to leave some books.

"Hey Aria wait!" someone called from behind me. I turned around to see Hanna walking towards me waving a hand.

"Hi Hanna. Where are you heading?" I asked trying not to sound very angry or confused, or whatever was happening to me.

"I have maths right now I think I am with you too" At least I have her next period to distract me for another hour.

"Yes I have maths too". I started to walk again through the hall, the bell signaling the start of second period. "Common Hanna we are late".

Once inside of the class room we seated ourselves in the few places left. The teacher introduced as Mr. Fitz had done in English and had explained what we were going to work on this year. She gave us some photocopies to start revising what we did last year and starting with some new things.

I had never liked maths or physics but I am pretty good at them. However there was no way I could get to concentrate, and I knew exactly why. Images of beautiful blue eyes and brown curly hair came into mi mind and wouldn't go out.

The first time I saw him, when he said my name and I looked up from my journal, when our eyes met and our gazes locked. Staring at his eyes I didn't imagine him as my teacher, I thought about him as a very young good-looking man. He was wearing this white shirt rolled up until his elbows with a blue thin tie that matched perfectly with his eyes, and with that, dark trousers that hung from his hips in such sexy way that made me loose my breath.

The only thing I didn't understand was his sudden change of humor when I told him about not wanting him to read my stories, he went from kind and friendly to cold and actually being a teacher without giving anything away, '_right, he was just doing his job'_ my subconscious said. and the that spark, we our fingers brushed, I didn't understand why that happened either. I've heard about it, you know when you like somebody and you know its then one, and you feel this sparks and butterflies. But this couldn't be the case he was my teacher, this wasn't right, I shouldn't feel this way, not having Noel in my life too. I didn't even know why I was worrying so much about him, about he deep voice talking to me and saying good bye, his eyes... okay the best thing I could do was being realistic, I like him. I liked my teacher. Damn in so screwed. But it was wrong and it was never going to happen. I couldn't let it happen it would be dangerous for him in first place and second and more important of all, I had Noel.

We talked each day when I was in Iceland. I had been there for two school years and I came a few weeks during the summer but I hadn't see him. Then before starting this year back in Rosewood he asked me out. He came to pick me up at the airport when I arrived yesterday as my parents were staying one week more to finish organizing things there and I couldn't use my car until they arrived. But I didn't understand my feelings for 'Fitz'. I knew him for what, an hour of class? That didn't stop feeling strangely good when I was looking into his eyes.

The bell had rung before I expected it to do. In the rest of the classes I had today I wasnt with the girls or Noel, so I just had to wait till we met in the cafeteria to eat something. When I went out of my last class before lunch the girls were waiting for me at the door. The four of us hugged missing spending time together. The girls were what I had missed most during my time in Iceland.

"Common I want to get really good seats in the cafeteria, move girls!" said Spence pulling Emily with her as she started walking.

"Yes common Hanna, I am really hungry" I started to walk with Hanna behind me as we reached Spencer and Emily that were ahead.

"Hey Aria you have Noel's mouth to eat, when did that happen anyway?" said Hanna laughing. This typical comments I missed so much.

"HANNA!" the three of us spoke at the same time.

"What?! I want details" she said.

The four of us looked at each other and shared a last laugh before going into the cafeteria. Fifteen minutes later the four of us were sitting in a table having lunch.

"So Aria, how is Noel?" Started Hanna giving me a wink. I laughed before answering.

"He is fine, perfect you know" I said smirking.

"I saw you and Caleb today" said Spence.

"We're fine too, actually we are better than ever" She jumped in her seat before adding, "Talking about cuties, Did any of you had English apart from Aria? I think im going to love English this year"

"I have my first class tomorrow" said Spence.

"Me too" agreed Emily.

"Why are you going to love it" they asked.

I didn't wait for Hanna's reply as I answered myself "She thinks the teacher is hot" I tried not to let my feelings show, and the bought it.

"He is hot" Hanna argued.

"He is NOT hot" I argued back. We kept like that for a few minutes until Noel and Caleb came to our table.

"Who is hot" asked Noel.

Without wanting to tell him the truth, I got up after he had leaved his tray in the desk and kiss him, the replied. "You are" They both sat down Caleb next to Hanna and Noel next to me as y hugged myself closer to him. This felt right I thought. We kept talking promising Hanna and Caleb to go on a double date sometime and deciding to go to the party Noel was invited to at the end of the month.

The four of them kept talking and I climbed onto Noel's lap. We kept quiet hugging and giving small pecks to each other. He was so nice to me it was just wonderful to have him in my life. Hanna coughed and made a sign towards the door . As I moved my head to on side to see what it was I saw Mr. Fitz. Our eyes locked when he turned around his head in my direction. I could see real hurt in his eyes and I didn't understand why, but before I could give him a questioning look he suddenly turned into cold and turned around and walked out of the cafeteria without even having lunch. I was angry at Mr. Fitz when we finished the class because of his reaction and he notice he shouldn't have reacted that way because he tried to lighten the mood by saying goodbye. After what just happened, I wasn't angry, just confused. I decided I wasn't going to pay any attention to him. I had Noel, and he was the one with me now.

I kissed Noel again and turned to Hanna and shook my head at her and let out a false laugh. We didn't have fifth period today and the girls offered me a ride home but I decided to wait for Noel to finish his practice. I had an hour to walk around the high school without doing anything. I finally decided to go to the library to read or write some more. nearly all the desks were empty, I walked into the back of the library and sat on my favorite spot next to the window smiling when I saw it hadn't changed. I got out my book and 'To Kill A Mockingbird' and my journal in case inspiration hit me. The book I was reading were just poems, speeches and some short stories and plays.

A few minutes later I was in the world of poems and wonderful old stories I liked so much. I looked up once when a familiar voice said my name.

"Mr. Fitz?" y said lost into his eyes again. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Teachers usually went home once they had finished their classes.

"I have this meeting in an hour or so with all of the other teachers of the English department and I decided to stay, What's your reason?" he said half smiling.

This confused me, first kind then cold and now kind again, I didn't know how to treat him anymore. '_As your teacher'_ my subconscious said. "I'm waiting for someone" I replied not really wanting to bring up Noel. _'Manners Aria'_ my subconscious reminded me. He was still standing up and awkwardly staring "Do you want to sit down" I asked shyly.

He nodded and sat down in front of me. He reached for _'To Kill A Mockingbird'_ and then looked at me. "Have you started reading it?" he asked with that deep voice that made butterflies go crazy in my stomach.

I closed I was reading and looked at him. He was reading specific pages of the book and smiling. I could see his mouth silently reciting the book from memory.

"I've actually read it two times, its one of my favorite books" he closed the book and looked up at me not quite believing what I just said . Yes, I thought, I'm different. I like writing, reading old books, poetry and watching black and white movies instead of going shopping, doing my nails or my hair. I mean I liked it but I prefer other things. He was probably not interested in me anymore, if he ever was, that he wasn't. He kept staring at me until he seemed to recover. I blushed without reason. I hated to blush. But I couldn't control it when near Mr. Fitz.

"Are you serious?" I just nodded. Then I opened my journal and scribbled something on it.

"_Two big blue eyes,_

_each time I see them I get lost,_

_and deep deep inside,_

_I don't want to get found"_

he just stared at me with his mouth opened. I stooped and looked up to see him still staring at me. I knew he really wanted to read my stories. I smiled and chuckled which made him snap back to the library.

"What? why are you laughing?" He said smiling. He had such a beautiful smile.

"Nothing, you were just staring and making very obvious you want to read my stories" I laughed again.

"Its just.. you're so different from the rest of the girls"

My smile faded and I looked down to my journal without writing anything. What was that supposed to mean? He placed his hand on top of mine and with the other one pulled my chin up.

"Different is not bad, I am different too" he took his hand away from my chin and I looked up myself to see his perfect boyish smile which made my whole body melt. "I actually like different"

as he said that I became completely shocked. Did he just say that he liked me? We remained silent. He was leaned over the table as I was, we were so close. I could smell his perfume. Neither of us said anything, we just stared into each others eyes. I really felt the urge to kiss him, to feel his lips on mine. But he was off limits for me. I knew the age wouldn't be an issue but he was my teacher. As much as I wanted it to happen it couldn't be. I could read in his eyes the same battle that was in my head.

He removed his hand from mine and leaned back in his chair placing his hands in his laps. I looked down again, already missing his contact and blushed. This was awkward. Before I could look back up he started talking.

"I'm sorry Aria, that was completely inappropriate from my part" he said as he stood up "You know, English literature drive me crazy, literally... and well I should get going"

I gave him a shy smile mixed with a disappointed look. "Yes, I should get going to" I got my journal and books and placed them back into my back-pack and with that we were walking silently towards the door. When we reached it we turned to face each other without saying anything.

"See you in class Mrs. Montgomery?"

He was getting formal now? After telling me, well not exactly,that he liked me? Please its not the time, plus I didn't want to get formal and I realized that I didn't want a teacher student relationship, I wanted him. I nodded thinking about what I could say to make him realize what I wanted. Before he could open the door completely, I talked and he came to face me once again.

"Mr. Fitz, I..." he was looking straight into my eyes and in that moment, the door slammed open nearly knocking him to the floor as Noel appeared on the other side. "Hey" he said smiling and leaned in for a sweet passionate kiss. Even though I liked Noel there was something making me feel awkward and that was Mr. Fitz. He was still standing there. When we broke apart Noel saw Mr. Fitz and blushed a little making me giggle.

"Um hey Mr. Fitz" he nodded and replied by saying his name too, then he looked back at me. This time I couldn't tell what he was thinking he had built up his teacher barriers again.

"See you in class Mrs. Montgomery." he nodded again in Noel's direction and with that he was gone. And for the first time, I felt like what I had with Noel didn't felt as good as it should be.

**A/N: I hope you liked chapter too. I'm currently writing chapter 3 and I am really enjoying it. Hardy is going to appear and Aria is being "saved" by Mr. Fitz. I know what you want and it will come very very soon. Kisses – A**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

**A/N: Heey! This is chapter 3 and i really hope yo enjoy reading as I enjoyed writing it. before you start please, i don't know if i should continue the story as i don't have much review so i don't know what you think about it, so if you like it or even if you don't review!**

**I'm sorry it took so long but I my computer kept shutting down and and I had to write this chapter 3 times and it was getting too long so I posting this first half now :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish..**

EZRA'S POV

I walked down the hallway heading to my class feeling pain as jealousy run through my veins. This was something I didn't want to feel, not for my student but it seemed I just couldn't get her out of my head. I has been so close to giving up and kissing her. I was a fool. And I had a long long year ahead of me.

All the teachers had to be in their assigned class after fifth hour had finished. It wasn't very important, the head teacher of each department, in my case, English, would revise the school rules, which included no student-teacher relationships how appropriate, I thought. Then they will talk about duty hours and excursion that could be planned for the future.

Half way through the meeting I found myself bored to deaf, and falling asleep on the table at the back of the class. I got my phone out from my pocket discretely and checked my empty in-box for the third time in ten minutes. I sighed, and clicked the new button to write a message. When I was done I clicked send. A few minutes later my phone buzzed in my pocket with Hardy's reply.

*** I'm not doing anything tonight, how about we meet for some beer down at bar? ***

I really liked how Hardy was always there for a talk. All during high school and college we had always been support to one another with break ups or impossible exams. But it hadn't always been bad stuff, I had lots of good memories too with him, and of course plenty of jokes we played on each other. He used to bring girls to our room in college and sometimes when I was already asleep I started laughing. The girls usually thought I was not sleeping but I wasn't. The is one of the weirdest habits I have, I laugh in my sleep. I chuckled and then replied.

*** Sounds good, what about six? I cant be home very late because even though I only have to teach two periods tomorrow they are first and second hour so my alarm is, unfortunately not changing ***

I dint even have time to put my phone back in my pocket before it buzzed again. I felt like I was back in high school hiding my phone and sending text messages to my buddies.

*** Ok. Hey! How was your first day? Any crushes yet? Haha ***

My smile faded away when remembering all that had happened in one fucking day, and all that I felt for Aria.

*** Don't laugh yet, Apart from me being a fool, jerk, ass... and whatever more you can imagine, fine. Ill tell you later I'm in a meeting right now and I cant really call you. ***

it was nearly time to leave when my phone buzzed again, I read the message and the tossed my phone into my pocket.

*** Texting in classes? Naughty boy, what have you done? Too serious? ***

I walked out of the class after shaking hands with the principal and the the head teacher of the department. When I was safely outside the class so no one could hear me in case I said anything about Aria I phoned Hardy.

"Naughty boy" he said "How did you manage to sneak out of that interesting meeting of yours?"

I stepped outside and opened my car door as I continued talking to Hardy. "It just finished, I'm heading for a coffee and then home."

"So are you telling me Mr. jerk, fool and ass what happened today that got you so worried you have to phone me?"

HAHA, very funny coming from Hardy. He was the usual guy that got into every problem possible and the second he did he was phoning me to help he get out of it and into another. At least It never got as far as having to bail him out of jail I thought.

"Quoting me Hardy? Really? Too low and just wait. Long day, long story. I will tell yo later, I'm going now."

After our goodbyes I started the car and before heading home I stopped to grab a coffee. As I walked into the shop making the bell o top ring, all the heads turned to look at me. Unbelievable. One of those faces was Aria which was sitting down on a table with her friends. One of them was the one that made the rude comment about her and Noel. She smiled and waved desperately at me and I smile still not looking at Aria.

After that I looked away ignoring her with all my mental strength and ordered my coffee. The next thing I did, I walked out without even looking at her but feeling her stare in my back. People said that the world was small, well this had to be the smallest town in it.

Five minutes later I had arrived to my apartment block and headed up the stairs after getting all my stuff and coffee. I still has three hours until I met Hardy, where I could finally get talk and get all this Aria stuff from my head, and right now I wasn't in the mood to read.

I opened my apartment door and left my bag and my coat on top of the table and then I picked a film and put it on. I laid on the couch with the coffee in my hand as the title "It Happened One Night" appeared. The next then I knew, I was dreaming about two perfect hazel eyes and a breath-taking smile.

When I woke up the television was still on, the film had already ended and the first scene was replaying itself continuously. I sat up and stretched my arms and the leaned to get my phone from the table.

It was 7:15 and I had five missed call from hardy and two voice messages. I called back instantly and he picked up after the second tone.

"Hey man I called you like hundred times!"

I laughed as I answered, "I fell asleep, I'm sorry.. and late"

"Didn't you hear my message? Jamie called me, she is sick and I have to stay with her tonight"

Damn. My smile faded away. I grabbed a beer from the fridge and through myself onto the couch again. "Okay then I guess I'll just read the introduction papers from the students yay!" I was really looking forward to spend some quality time with Hardy.

"We could see each other on Friday if you want, I guess Jamie will be better bu then I could pick you up if you want"

"If I'm not dead by Friday the its sounds good I'll see you there"

We talked some more and the I hang up. With one beer in my hand and the papers in the other I started to read some of them. There was the type of students that were like hardy. They wrote something down which made no sense at all. This were the ones that payed others with frozen burritos to do their work, I chuckled. Then there was the other type of students, that were exactly like I was, study hard, and actually love English literature.

I remember my high school years back in New York, I used to hang on every word my teacher said. People used to make fun of me but it was always my passion.

I kept on reading two more, and I was about to stop when I saw Aria's paper and I couldn't help but read it. The hand writing was neat and clean, almost artistic. I started reading and couldn't help but smile. She even wrote an introduction about her in this way you though she was telling a story. It was going to be hard for myself tomorrow and the days I had to spent with her sitting a row from the window.

I finished me second beer and got up slowly, setting my alarm clock in case I forgot. I looked through the window and saw it was raining. The weather cast had predicted rain for the whole week. I decided to go for a run, as I actually loved rain and this would probably help me refresh my mind. I changed and with that I was out the door.

I found myself running without stop to the coffee shop where I had seen Aria before. Even my subconscious wanted to see her. I run even faster until the only thing I could feel was the pain in my muscles. I run around town for a while not heading anywhere in concrete. I turned left into an empty street to head home when I saw the petit brunette I knew now stopping in front what I supposed was her house. I don't know what nature force make us look up into each other eyes whenever either of us is staring. That was exactly what happened, our gazes met in the dark, but I just turned away no even saying hi. I knew it was rude not to wave or say hi but it was the first to be professional.

I still had a twenty minute run to my apartment and rain was still falling, each minute that passed harder. I reached my block and the next thing my door, I was soaked in cold rain. I took of my clothes and put them in the laundry room and headed to take a bath before I got ill.

Hot water started to pour into the bath tub and my muscles completely relaxed when I went inside. When I had all my body inside I closed my eyes, not thinking about anything until images of Aria came into my mind. The way her cheeks turned slightly red when she saw me looking at her and her perfect molded lips and those curves which made her body perfect including her breasts and ass. I sure had checked her out the first time she walked out of class even though I shouldn't have.

As much as I wanted to stop thinking about her I felt myself start to turn on. I emptied the bath tub, meanwhile I soaped my body and the turned on the cold water to wash the soap of and stop myself from growing harder.

I wasn't going to have dinner, I was just going to grab a piece of fruit. I got out of the shower drying myself and wrapped the towel around my waist and walked to my dresser. I put on some navy blue boxers and my Hollis t-shirt. After washing my teeth and deciding I needed a hair cut I laid on my bed. With both hands behind my head, I stared at the ceiling. I didn't want to feel this way over Aria, and I certainly don't find myself able to bear her kiss Noel each morning. I didn't recognize me around her. It literally scared me feeling this way for someone who was so off limits. And it scared me most felling this way over someone I knew for so little but it felt as I knew her from long ago.

Why me? What has that girl that makes me like her so much? Why when I find someone that I just like me something has to get in the way?and the the idea of resigning from rosewood high came to my mind but where would I find another job? And I didn't want to take the risk of having to ask my mother for help. "Holy crap. I'm so screwed" I thought before drifting into a deep sleep.

The snooze button in my phone had to be one of the best invention one could make until you press it a few times. If this happens, just like it did to me, you run late again. This time I just had to dress myself as I had all my stuff organized. I chose a casual blue shirt not bothering to wear a tie, and black trousers. I run down the stairs and into my car. This time I didn't see Aria walking down the street. I couldn't help but wander if Noel had given her a ride. I walked through the halls to get a coffee as I still had some minutes left before class. As I walked pass my class I saw Aria next to her locker which was opposite to my door with Noel next to her. If she noticed me she didn't bother to look or say hello, just as I did yesterday. I had been a jerk, without manners. Crap. This was going to be a long week, at least I didn't have class with her everyday.

When the bell of the start class, everyone went inside except two people. Aria and Noel where outside, she was pressed against her locker involved in a heavy make out session with Noel. I coughed awkwardly before talking so they could notice my presence.

"Mr. Khan, Mrs Montgomery, inside please" They pulled apart and Aria straighten her skirt. She was wearing this black mini skirt with a white shirt and black high heels that made her even more beautiful. Her hair was curled up and she was wearing pink gloss that was now smeared all over her mouth. I made them a sign to go first, Aria got her things from the floor and walked first with Noel behind her that grabbed her ass. She turned around and smirked at him. I felt myself about to fall to the floor after watching this scene. It was clear I wasn't going to bear this and it was clear each minute she hated me more.

The rest of the week passed slowly, I would see her with Noel in the halls and talking in class. My heart broke a little more each time I saw them together. I tried not to go near the cafeteria so I didn't have to see them together. I had lunch at my class, alone. I had called Hardy to see if we were still up for Friday's plans were still up. And I smiled for the first time in day when he said we were still seeing each other. This had been Thursday, it was Friday now an I was finishing my fifth period lesson with Aria sitting in my class.

Her, on the other hand, hadn't looked at me or talked to me in the whole week, she had been with Noel or her friends. As hard it was for me to admit I missed our lock gazes and smiles.

A few minutes later after writing the homework on the board the bell rung and all of the students rushed out of the class eager to start their weekend. Aria walked out holding Noel's hand while talking to Hanna. "Have a nice weekend Mr. Fitz" said Hanna and Noel, Aria kept walking without saying anything. Once she was out the door she sent me a cold look and the disappeared. I sighed and started to pack my things. 'At least she looked at me' I thought.

**PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL**

A few hours later, exactly at six I was sitting at a booth inside Snookers, the bar where I was going to meet Hardy. I was reading To Kill A Mockingbird while writing my thoughts on the sides when I felt someone staring at me. I looked up to see Hardy standing, smirking at me. I stood up and hugged him then we went to ask for some beers and sat down again.

"Are you going to talk, or am I going to have to pay you with frozen burritos? I see you're still alive so it cant be very bad"

"Hardy I'm serious its going to be a awful bad year if I don't find a solution for this crap."

"Okay so what is it about? What can I do?"

"I kind of... fell for a girl... in my class...my student Hardy, I'm screwed."

"You are screwed, dude! How old is her? Why are you even thinking about this just forget her"

"She's eighteen, and its not so easy, she is beautiful, with wonderful eyes and love English, she writes too and I tried being professional but I just screwed up even more, now she hates me and won't even look at me" After saying this I looked down, I didn't want to see him laughing at me.

"You really like her don't you? Does she feel the same way? I'm not going to say I think this isn't appropriate so I'm giving you two solutions. You can either resign from the high school which I guess you don't want to or you can wait the year, she going into college next year, even though its legal you are her teacher their parents wouldn't be happy either. But you have to talk to her, tell her how you feel and if it doesn't work out you can be with her"

"I think she does feel the same way Hardy, and I just so hard for m to see her each day, its the first time I fall for someone this hard and I know its real. I cant resign but I can wait and I have to talk to her you're right."

We stayed some time in the bar having beers and playing darts and we catched up on news, he told me about Jamie, which I had to meet. From her description she had to be really nice. I told him more about Aria and all the things that had happened the last week. The I decided It was time to leave, we promised to stay in contact so I could tell him how it goes.

I said goodbye as I walked to my car. I drove down a street that seemed familiar but I didn't know why. Talking to Hardy had helped and now I just needed to do what I decided. When I turned left I saw the girl that had made my first week not so good. She was leaning in her door with her hair and clothes wet. She looked worried and I couldn't help but stop to see if she was alright. I parked my car and run until her porch trying to get the less wet as possible. She was phoning someone and when she looked at me she sent me this cold look. She hung up and without looking at me she talked.

"What do you want?" she was now typing a new message.

"Are you okay?"

"You feel like stopping today and asking?" she was angry or hurt, I couldn't really tell, because of the other night when I didn't stop I supposed. "You can go now" she added.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's happening" I knew I was getting on he nerves but I wasn't going to let her alone.

"why are you pretending you care?" she was still fidgeting with her phone.

"I do care" It seemed my sincere tone made her look up and for the first time in the whole week we were lost in each others eyes again, just like the first day of class.

"I forgot my keys inside, my parents are still in Iceland" she called someone again but that someone didn't pick up. "What are you still doing here?" she hated me. So much.

"Why don't you stay at your friends?" I tried to ignore her wanting me to go away.

"What do you thing I 'm doing Sherlock?, Anyway the don't pick up, I'll just stay the night in a hotel." she reached for her back-pack. "Can you tell me why are you still her?"

"You're seventeen your not going to a hotel" I said, I knew she was eighteen but still she was young to go alone to a hotel.

"I'm eighteen and you're just my English teacher why can just just fucking leave?" I wanted to reply that I wanted to be something more but I decided to save that for when she wasn't hating me.

"Aria language, and its not about me being you're English teacher, anyone that isn't stupid wouldn't let an eighteen year old girl spend the night alone in a hotel room, so or you are coming with me to my apartment or I'm going with you to the hotel." Okay, I wasn't stupid I was crazy, I wanted to stay professional a few days ago and now I was inviting her to my apartment not very smart. But it can be fun if I can control myself.

"What?! I'm not going to your apartment! No way, do you really think my parents will let me? Yeah sure, just get out of here"

"Call your dad" Now I was being stupid. She smirked at me, her dad had to be tough. She handed me her phone and I called her dad.

"Hey Aria, are you okay?"

"Um Mr. Montgomery, this is Mr. Fitz, Aria's English teacher" I said as I walked away so Aria couldn't hear.

"Is everything okay" I answered quickly as I knew he was getting worried.

"Yes everything is fine, but Aria forgot her keys inside and her friends aren't picking up. She was going to go to a hotel but I though it wasn't very safe for an eighteen year old girl so I offered my guest room but I wanted to ask so you could decide."

I crossed my fingers in my head and turned back to Aria which was still smirking at me.

"That's rally nice of you Mr. Fitz, I would really appreciate that if its not a problem, we have to grab some beer when I get back to Rosewood." I smiled.

"Not a problem, I hold you onto that beers."

I said goodbye and I gave the phone back to Aria. "Get your stuff, my apartment it is" when I said this her mouth hang open an I smirked. She got her stuff and run to my car I supposed to get the less wet as possible, but she failed as my car was closed. I smirked still not moving.

"Open the car I'm getting wet"

"I'll just wait here some more minutes" she sighed and walked back leaving her bag on the floor, she took off her soaking wet coat revealing her cleavage. As she walked closed to meet I couldn't find the strength to look back to her face. "My face is up here jerk" Our faces were inches apart. She's going to kiss me I though when I saw her looking into my eyes and then to my lips, but then she pulled back. She did it on purpose, I knew when I saw the smirk in her face. She grabbed all of her stuff again, shook the car keys in front of my eyes and the run and got inside.

She had got the keys from my pocket without me noticing, wow. I run to the car and when I tried to open the door it was locked, with Aria and the keys inside. "Aria open up" I said but she just quoted me and continued playing on her phone. "I'll just wait here some minutes"

I leaned against the car door as I was already soaked and I didn't mind anymore, I was going to play too. A few minutes later she opened up and I climbed inside.

"Keys" I said trying to sound as angry as possible without laughing at her shocked face. She handed me the her eyes never leaving my face as I drove toward my apartment.

"Are you angry?" she asked she asked quietly. She had bought It. This was the moment when I thanked those years in High School studying drama. I decided not to say anything. "I'm sorry okay, but you were the one that started first, you got me wet" she said trying again. And that was my cue to stop acting. I smirked and looked to her eyes.

"I'm glad to hear I have that effect on you" and with a wink I turned to look forward again. She shook her head and blushed and then turned to look through the window.

"What are you twelve" she attacked back.

"Try adding ten"

"wow" she turned to look at me "your twenty two? I didn't think you were soo young."

"It's because of the work clothes, you have too see me in my sponge bob pj's." We both laughed a my comment ant when I looked at her, into her eyes, we both smiled feeling it was right.

Two minutes later we arrived at my block. I got out of the car quickly and turned around to open her door. She hoped out of the car and smiled.

"Still a gentleman" she said getting her bag before closed the door.

"Just with beautiful girls like you" I high-fived myself. Good move.

We took the lift until the third floor. It felt awkwardly good the silence between us and just looking at each other. When we got to my door I opened it letting her In first. She let her bag in the table and turn on her heels looking around. The she faced me once again.

"Nice, Really nice"

**A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT? I have the other part half written but I was turning out too long like I said. But I'll just upload If I have some reviews. What do you think will happen? :) Mmm... -A**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

**A/N: Hey I'm back! So i decided to post this chapter as i got some reviews for the other so that will always be my condition. **

**This starts just where it left off in Ezra's apartment ;) there is like so much dialogue in this chapter bu I just hope you love it. I'm sorry for any mistakes that can be and I really appreciate your reviews so thanks to everyone that did and keep going. Send me ideas if you want to :) I'll shut up now, enjoy**.

EZRA'S POV

She liked it. At least it was something. I closed the door and let my keys on the table next to her bag and coat. I took my shoes on and turned on the heating. She was now looking at my book collection next to the TV. I stared at her, she was so beautiful, her perfect jaw line and outline. Running her hands through my old books, she got one and starting passing the pages then she put it back and turned to face me.

"Good collection you have here" she said pointing at the books as she walked towards me. To be completely honest, I was scared to death I couldn't control myself.

"I think you are the first girl that comes into this apartment and heads straight into the books. I'm impressed." said that, we were inches apart just as before in her porch.

"Why? Do they go directly onto the bed, the couch or the kitchen counter?" I wasn't expecting that comment. At all. I got me angry, one thing was joking and the other was really thinking that about me.

"Why do you think so bad of me? I'm only twenty-two remember? I'm not the kind of guy you think I am and I'm not a jerk either. If you want me to say the truth, you are the second girl that walks in here, without counting my mum, and the first girl left me after a two year relationship, so I'm not very comfortable with girls here, not adding I'm just your English teacher as you said before and that detail pisses me off for reasons I prefer not to say out loud. For the record I haven't been with a girl since she broke up with me earlier this year, and you know I don't even know why I'm telling you this but, I can bear you telling me to go away, or that I am a jerk, but I cant bear you telling me I don't care and I cant bear you thinking I'm a guy that sleeps with every girl that walks bye." As I said this I dint realized I had moved closer and closer to her and I was inches apart from her. The back part of her legs were pressed against the couch.

I didn't say anything else. I was still catching my breath from the speech I had just given her. I couldn't believe I let that part of my pass slip out. We didn't move either, not back not forward. We just stared into each others eyes. She reached to touch my cheek but then she let her hand fall to her side again when she realized it wasn't right. It felt right but it wasn't.

"I'm sorry" was all she said.

"Don't be" I said then walked away. Got a beer out of the fridge and took a sip then placed It on the counter. I run my hands through my still wet hair making it even more messed up than it was before.

"The bathroom is over there I said pointing to my right you can shower first if you want, ill go look for some clothes you con borrow and then ill put our clothes to dry. I'm going to order Chinese take out is that okay?" I sighed and waited for her to answer. Remembering my past and that I couldn't be with Aria hadn't let me in a good mood.

"Yes its okay with me" she turned to the bathroom and got inside closing the door.

I got my bear and went to sit in the couch while I waited for Aria to come out of the shower. After I few minutes I heard the water start running, I had finished my bear and I decided I would call the Chinese to order a take out.

After giving my address and number so they could bring it here I looked for some clothes I could lend to Aria. I got the smallest running pants I owned and a big t-shirt and a Hollis hoddie In case sh was cold. I grabbed two towels for her and then walked towards the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Aria? Can I come in?" I shouted from behind the door "I need to get your clothes and im leaving you towels and dry clothes inside is it okay?"

"Yes come in I'm still inside" I opened the door slowly not exactly knowing what I was going to find. When I was in she was indeed sill inside. I could see her perfect curves over the shower curtain.

"So you decided to join me?" she joked. I got her clothes and left mine and the towels next to the door.

"Ha Ha Aria tease, and its not funny, I already called for the take out they will bring it here in 45 minutes. I'll wait outside then I have a shower and we can have dinner" I closed the door, as leaned against it. I smiled at her joke, I knew she was trying to lighten the mood but me being her teacher didn't let me laugh openly at that kind of jokes. I let her clothes in the laundry room and sat in the couch again to wait for her to come out.

Ten minutes later she came through the door dressed in my clothes while drying her hair with one of the towels. I smiled when I saw her. My clothes were really big for her and it was kinda cute.

"Don't you dare laugh at me Mr. Fitz" she said smiling back.

"Wouldn't dare to, anyway the look great on you not kidding, I prefer them on you than on myself. I'm going to have a shower now, I'm freezing, just make yourself at home" I stood up and went toward the bathroom when Aria's voice stopped me.

"Um Mr. Fitz..." I cut her off. If we were going to be "friends" she could start calling me by me name.

"Ezra, please, we are not at high school"

"Okay, Ezra, were am I sleeping?" She asked raising her eyebrow, another habit that was cute. And the way she said my name, bad idea telling her to do it, it was so intimate much more than friends, and once again my, whatever feelings I had for her screwed up, she didn't feel that way, she had a boyfriend.

"In my bed" I replied hoping it wouldn't sound very bad.

"So were are you sleeping?" It was my time to tease now, it really wouldn't do any harm wouldn't it?

"I am sleeping in the couch, why? Do you want to share bed?" I smirked at her that was still processing what I just said, then winked at her and went into the bathroom closing the door behind me.

I got out of all my soaked clothes and went into the tub. I was really freezing. I let out a pleasure gasp when the hot water reached my skin helping me regain my body warmth.

I couldn't believe I had the girl I had been head over heels for the past week in my apartment, with my clothes on. It was so unreal, and without losing control, legal.

That was another point, I talked to her dad, oh my god, I had to have some beers with her dad. What happened to me? He was totally going to notice I was falling for his daughter. I was even more screwed.

Ten minutes later I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I dried my hair with a small one so it didn't drip. Then I got my shaving stuff out. I was done a few minutes later just when Aria knocked on the door.

"Ezra can I come in? I forgot my necklace inside before."

"Yeah sure come in" I said without thinking the only thing that kept me from me being completely naked was the towel around my waist. The door opened slowly and she was about to close it again when she saw me but I stopped her.

"Oh my god, sorry, I just want to grab my necklace" She said again. She was now with her eyes closed and one of her hands laid across them. This was cute too, and made me laugh at her child solution.

"Aria you can look, I'm human nothing you haven't seen before"

She took her hand of her eyes and mumbled another apology as she came inside and grabbed her necklace. She was walking out when I got hold of her arm and turned her around to face me.

"Let me" was all I said as I took the necklace from her hand. That spark of electricity that I felt the first day came back making me jump slightly, in her case blush. She felt it too.

She came to stand in front of me and moved her hair forward. I passed the gold chain around her neck and closed it at the back. My hand touched her skin and I felt the spark once again.

Then I got her hair and pulled it back gently letting it fall freely around her shoulders. She turned around. And we were so close again. But this time she came a step closer. The tips of our feet nearly touching. I was lost in her eyes and she was lost in mine, searching for that something that made us both feel this way.

She touched my chest, just on top of my heart. I started to panic over her touch becoming more nervous. I didn't want to screw up this time with my job, but honestly, I thought She was worth it. I found my way to stay calm when she didn't remove her hand, instead she moved it downwards.

I stopped her before her hand had reached the towel. I didn't want to loose control and go very far with her either. I move even closer, my chest touching the oversized t-shirt she was wearing. And I cupped her cheek with my hand as she leaned closer to my touch. Our faces drew closer together, she looked at my lips quickly and then back to my eyes, and In that moment I really wanted to kiss her, whether it was right or wrong, whether it would be the first and last or the first of more to come, I just wanted to feel her lips on mine.

We leaned even closer I could feel her breath on me. And the crap. The whole moment burst because of her phone ringing. For a second, we didn't move, not knowing what to do, the when it stopped ringing the whole situation just turned awkward. Then it started ringing again and I just decided to let the moment go.

"Uhm you should pick that, I.. um.. I'm going to put something on" I said stepping back and holding the towel so t didn't fall when I walked. "This is so wrong" I whispered for myself as I walked out, but from the deception look in her eyes, she heard it too.

It had been half an hour since I called for the take out which should arrive soon. I got some boxers and my dark blue pj bottom, which was really of sponge bob, and a Nike white t-shirt on top. I walked into the living room to see Aria sitting with her back leaning in the armrest and her legs along the couch. She was writing in her journal so immersed in her thoughts she didn't hear me approaching her.

I got raised her legs a little bit and sat down on the couch and rest them on my lap. As she wrote down, I read and I could help but notice how good it felt. Damn, If I was to walk through a door and see two people as Aria and I were I would have swear the were together.

I actually wasn't giving a fuck to the book I had in front of me. I would constantly sneak glances at the beauty I had next to me. And then or ours eyes met when she looked up from her journal.

"What?" she said obviously worried something was wrong. I had been staring for a while at her without saying anything.

"Nothing" I wondered If she let Noel read her journal. Of course she did, she was her boyfriend, she loved him right? And I really had the urge to know if it was just me she didn't let reading her journal or it was true it was personal, and if it was did it include Noel?

"You're staring at me, again. Are you going to tell me what you are thinking?"

There it goes. "I was just wondering, do you let Noel read your journal?" the question turned out a little colder than I expected but I couldn't say his name without jealousy running over me.

She pulled her legs to her chest leaving her journal in the table. "why do you care so much about my journal? About if I let him read it?"

"Do you?" I wanted the question answered. But again I didn't sound as friendly as I did before.

"Why are you always like this? This whole week the first day of class, first period you were just so friendly the when the whole journal stuff happened you turned so cold, and in the library, and running past my house. I don't get it. Is it so important for you that I let you read my journal? I just don't understand"

I paused for a second deciding whether to express my felling or let it go. "Me neither" I said honestly before I continued "This whole week, I don't know what happened to me I.. you just make me feel this way I shouldn't feel and it just stupid but I wanted you to trust to enough to read your journal, I really think you are talented, Aria. And I really don't know, I'm a mess, I really want to us to be friends, I'm sorry I screwed up being such an asshole about everything, I don't know what is happening to me... well I do but It just cant be"

That had probably been the worst speech I had ever done in m life. From what I had planned, it had been a complete mess and from her not saying anything I guess she just decided to let the subject drop. I look down at my book, again, not reading.

"I don't" she stated, looking at my face she saw my confusion and began to explain herself. "I don't let him read my journal, and I wont let him, and I feel the same way as you, I cant explain all my confusion of this last week, I just thank god tomorrow is Saturday. And for the record, if I let someone read my journal one day, it would be you.

She gave me a shy smile and we moved closer to one another in the couch. "Do you hate me?"

"You are really asking me if I hate you?" She laughed.

"It just this whole week, its the impression I got" I said sadly remembering our first days.

"It feels like I've known you for all my life, and I feel so comfortable around you, I mean you like the things I like and music.. I don't think I could ever hate you"

and I felt really good. I smiled at her, really meaning It. Maybe, just maybe I hadn't screwed up just as much as I though. And once again, we moved closer to each other knowing the two of of what was going to happen and the consequences it brought with it. The sexual tension could be felt in the air. Just from looking into each other eyes.

And once again, our moment was turned into an awkward silence when we heard a knock on the door. The food. The fucking food! I stood up and went to pay, the brought the food inside. I felt myself blush when the women bringing our food saw me with my pajama pants. With all the "talking" Aria hadn't noticed I was really wearing them.

"I ordered a little bit of everything as I don't know what you like" I smiled and sat down on the couch, not really close to her. But she took care of it the moment I sat down. She came closer and smile. I smiled back.

"Thanks for everything Mr. Fitz" she said as we both starting eating. We were both starving.

"Aria call me Ezra when were not at school, I'm serious"

"Yes, sir" she said doing the gesture. And we both starting laughing, enjoying each others company, being right, for the first time in the whole week and it felt so good.

After ten minutes of silently, not at all awkward, of having dinner. She suddenly talked.

"Hey ,cute, you were serious" she leaned back in the couch and do did I as I was completely full. Then saw she was looking at my pants.

"Told you." I stood up and turned around so she could check me out. "Don't tell me I don't look you age"

"Clothes do change people" she laughed. "Hey, do you have any good movies?"

"It Happened One Night is still on since I watch it the other day, have you seen it? Its one of my favorites, black and white though"

She nodded and I sat back down turning the TV on and leaned in the couch. Aria came closer and rested her head in my shoulder. I moved my arm and pulled her closer to me and hugged her gently as she hugged my chest back. I didn't know how we got to this position with out feeling strange, but it was good. I really wish one day I could have a girl like her, and hold her in my arms like right now. I really wish It could be her, and we could stayed like this forever.

As the movie continued Aria quoted some lines even before they were said, which lead me to the conclusion it wasn't the first time she had seen the movie. I smiled, another thing in common, although I had to ask her about it later, I didn't want to interrupt the film. We both drifted to sleep before the movie had finished.

I wake up suddenly, remembering where I was. I opened my eyes, to find Aria snuggled into my chest with her arms around me, as I had my arms around her. We were face to face laying in the couch. Even when she was sleeping she was beautiful, I took my time as I stared at her.

What if I met her outside school, and I hadn't been her teacher, would I feel as I do now? That's a question that I didn't yet know. Sometimes I think my life is absolutely cursed, nothing good happens and when it does, the ending is even worse than if it didn't happen at all. But this, Aria, was something I was willing to fight for, I didn't know why, I just had this feeling I should do.

I stood up and got Aria in my arms, the was no way I would let her spend the rest of the night in the couch. She wrapped her hands around me when I picked her up but still sleeping. I laid her on my bed, removing the covers and then pulling them up until her chin. I was making my way back to the sofa when the stopped me by holding my arm. I turned around to her, her eyes slightly opened.

"Stay with me" she whispered not letting go.

"Aria you know I cant, this is wrong" I whispered back.

"Were just friends, please" she was begging me now, and leaving aside the fact the I really wanted to, her begging to me.. I couldn't say no. I got inside the cover and she came closer to me. I could feel my whole body stiffening. I was scared to death I couldn't control myself, I was sacred of falling to hard for her, which was probably happening now, I was scared she felt the same way, but most important, I was scared I could never be this way with her without it looking as if it was wrong.

"Relax, were not doing anything wrong" she said still not touching me. She was much more awake now.

"Aria I'm your teacher, this whole thing is completely wrong for starters"

"No, you're my teacher when we are in class, right now you are my twenty-two year old friend which let me stay with him while my parents were out. You're wearing sponge bob pj's, you don't look like a teacher to me. I don't want you to be just my English teacher" I was about to ask in which was she meant it, if was thinking of being friends or more but she continue talking. "You are the first person I've met that likes the same things as I do and I'm not going to stop talking to you because you are my teacher. Well that is if you want"

"I don't want to stop talking to you either, even though this is still soo wrong" we both chuckled and she snuggled once again in my chest.

"Lets just sleep" she said. I could feel her smile against me as she closed her eyes, but still awake.

"Friends don't cuddle either" I said teasing her now. This felt so good... but was so wrong.

"Seriously, do you want me to go to the couch or can we talk about this tomorrow morning?" she said looking up at me.

"No way you're going to the couch, sleep it is" I wrapped my arms around her once more just as we were in the couch before. I knew this wasn't right and that we had to talk, but in this moment I just want to be with her, trying not to focus in the problems but in the solutions.

I could get used to being friends with her if it came with this moments.

**A/N: This was going to be originally chapter tree but It was too long so I made half of it this chapter, I still had another 4 scenes left in his part but I just keep adding ideas and I just decided to post this first. **

**Okay so next chapter, you have talk with Hanna and Noel and frisky with Fitz for sure! **

**I would really appreciate your reviews so thank you very much and If you read it I would love if you gave in two second just to know if you liked it :) **


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5 – Getting close.

**A/N: First of all, thank you soo much for all the wonderful reviews I had last chapter, you really make me happy and if I'm happy I write. If the story goes all the way I want to its going to have drama and fun lots of fun and this you don't even imagine. My head has so many ideas its amazing! **

**This chapter is going to be Ezra's POV too. I have been very busy with exams and I was just through the first scene of this chapter and it was already 2,500 words long so I decided to post this part first before I went out, today I have a tennis match, and when I come back I'm going to start two right what I had in mind.**

**I really hope you enjoy because that's my goal :) -A**

EZRA'S POV

I woke up, slightly opening my eyes trying to adjust to the light coming from outside. I looked at the alarm clock in my night stand, 8:30. No running this morning, Aria was with one of her legs between mine and her arm was possessively over my waist. I touched her cheek gently, she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Hey there sponge bob" I smiled back and laughed.

I could give up running when it came to Aria lying next to me.

"Just remind me why the hell I told about these? I'm not telling you anything more, I swear" I rolled to my side to face her. "Oh, and good morning beautiful"

That had been inappropriate, but, well it was true. She blushed when she heard my comment. For one morning that I could wake up with her next to me I was not going to hold back my thoughts. Specially when we were anyway going to talk about this mess.

"Well I'm never going to stop calling you sponge bob, you wanted a friendly name, there you go" she got up and off the bed and stretched, them hem of the hoddie and the t-shirt lifted a little and I had the chance to see her perfect smooth skin for a second.

I allowed my mind to drift over to what would it feel kissing her. All of her, just caressing each little bit of her body. Would I feel those "butterflies" in my stomach people were always talking about. I had never felt those, i started to believe it was just a way of embellishing movies and literature. Not even with Jackie. That was the girl that broke my heart, and I mean it, really broke it.

I know we were just friends but we just make sense when we are together, alone. She was just so perfect for me, and i wished i could tell her what I felt exactly, maybe later when we talked, i wished i could tell her rather sooner than later. No specific reason.

I wanted to be with her, lay beside her all day. If we could only stay like this for one more day, stop time around us, to live the romantic life that appeared in movies. But sometimes life wasn't romantic, it was realistic.

Her voice from the door of the bathroom took me out of my chain of thoughts, each one to come, more realistic and with it, more depressing

"For the record you're not so bad yourself" and with that she was inside the bathroom.

The teasing had to stop, it was going to drive me completely crazy. All about us was crazy... Her eyes were crazy beautiful, and our relationship, or whatever you cant to call it, was very crazy. But I didn't want good, I didn't want good enough, I wanted crazy.

I brought the covers up once again until my neck and closed my eyes to get some more sleep. Women were know to spend a huge amount of time in the bathroom, and if I was going to be lazy, it was going to be all day long.

PLLPLLPLLPLL

I felt a weight over me whispering things I couldn't know what they were. I opened my eyes to see that what I thought is a dream was actually very alive. Aria was leaning over me saying my name so I woke up.

"Sorry" I said "What time is it?" I asked as I incorporated myself.

"Its 9:30, you slept for another hour, i saw you were sleeping when i came out and I didn't want to wake you up, I just finished making breakfast. Are you hungry?"

"Oh you cook! What did you make? I'm starving"

"Yes I do cook, I'm eighteen remember? Common sponge bob get up"

"Oh you did it again" I said giving her a mischievous grin. She looked back at me, challenging me to do whatever I was planning to. "You looked for it"

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bed on the opposite side from where I was. When she was completely laying down I straddled her, throwing the covers to the floor. She looked up into my eyes deeply, as I looked down to her and smirked once again.

"Are you going to stop calling me Sponge Bob?" I asked not moving.

"No way" she said. The I started to tickle her belly and neck. She started to laugh and shout begging me to stop as she moved underneath me. She tried to push me of but the only thing that she managed was me getting hold of both of her hands and placing them on top of her head as I continued with my free hand.

"Please stop! Ple – Please stop" she struggled to get the words out as she couldn't stop laughing.

"Are you going to give up? Are you going to stop calling me that?" I said giving her the chance that I stopped tickling her. Tears were falling down her face from laughing. I wiped them away with mi free hand.

All signs of laughter or relaxed were now gone. We were looking at each other eyes, neither of us attempting to make a move. The sexual tension was unbearable and I had two solutions two make it go.

"So?" I asked her again. Option two, I guess, the one that wouldn't make this illegal. She smiled but didn't answer so i tickled her again but this time I stopped.

"Ezra stop! I wont call you that, but just because breakfast is going to get even colder."

I let her hands free raising my up, and suddenly she pushed me of her making me fall to the floor. I heard her chuckle and when I looked up she was smiling at me. She got up skipping over me and went over to the kitchen swaying her hips in the most sexiest way she'd ever done.

"That hurt you know" I said sitting down next to her and grabbing the coffee mug she handed me.

"You deserved it" she said punching me friendly in my arm.

"We will see about that!" I replied after taking a sip of coffee "You made pancakes" I exclaimed when I saw her bring the plate and the hot chocolate to the table.

"Someone once told me that pancakes are an edible way of saying thank you so much for last night"

I nodded my head and took a bite of the pancake with chocolate. They were delicious. I raised my hand and joined my fingers like chefs do. She laughed when I did this.

After I had swallowed I started talking "About last night, and this morning... about us... god the whole week has been weird" I said "And this is so wrong"

"I know and you are right, but I can be responsible for my acts when I'm near you... There is something in you that makes this feel as if it wasn't as wrong" she said looking at me "I'm sorry if I kind of obliged you yesterday night to stay with me"

She looked down after saying this last part I supposed it was because she felt embarrassed about it. But she didn't have to.

"You don't have to be sorry, it was me who got inside the covers in first place, it was me who made things weird this morning" And I met her eyes once again "I feel the same way as you, we don't know what it is yet, but it feels good and I'm not about to deny that because I'm your teacher, but we have to behave like friends, and I mean it"

She nodded her head as If she understood what I was trying to say, but really I just wanted to do all but stay as friends. And I would tell her that I would risk everything to explore what we were feeling, but then again she was with Noel and I was scared she didn't want the same as me.

"Friends?" She asked as she gave me a shy and at the same tome kind of sad smile.

"Friends" I assured her.

We continued talking about books and films as we finished the incredible breakfast she had made.

"I'm going to check my phone, I left it charging yesterday night somewhere around here" She stood up and went to get her phone.

"So you do have your phone charger and you don't have you house keys? Really?"

"Its a girls code Ezra, never go out with out you charger, what if runs out of battery? That would be a problem, that people like you cant solve"

She got her phone and unlocked it. "Oh crap! Hanna called me four times and its 11 o'clock she would be wondering were I am"

She called Hanna as she paced around the apartment from one side to another. Five minutes later, she came back to the table.

"I have to be down at the grill in twenty minutes" she said "Are my clothes dry?"

"They are washed but not dry" I replied shrugging "They are in the dryer right now, I can lend you some skinny jeans, I have one I actually hate, just hope the wont fall and you can borrow my hoddie"

I got up and look around in the mess I called closet. After some minutes looking I found them in of drawers at the back. I turned back to were she was and I threw them to her face. She stuck her tongue out at me before going inside the bathroom.

When she came out she had managed to hold up the jeans and made them hug the curves of her body. She had rolled up the bottom part of each leg making it look, very good. Then she packed up her stuff and got her phone, as I waited for her at the door.

She walked towards me and I opened. Walking outside she stopped and looked at me. I could tell she was thinking how to tell me something. Finally she spoke.

"Thanks for letting me stay, this was so much better than me staying the night alone in a hotel, it was fun." she gave me a shy smile.

"Yes it was, I liked having you here, and getting to know you, you know, not looking at you over a desk." We both laughed and the she spoke again.

"Yeah, I liked it too" I knew she was thinking whether to say something or just go. Finally she decided to talk. "So... What are you doing today?"

" I don't know, I haven't got plans, just be lazy reading or watching a film. You doing anything?" I knew where she was heading, neither of us wanted to spend the whole day without seeing each other.

"Not much, maybe we could... its nothing, again thank you so much for letting me stay."

She gave me a smile and the turned and starting to walk away. After our talk this morning, maybe I didn't had any more chances, not even if I waited for the year to finish.

I run after her. She was walking into the elevator. I got her arm and turned her around. She looked at me waiting for me to say something.

"Do you wanna stop by later if you're not doing anything, you know to be lazy together" I asked.

Please say yes, please say yes, I thought.

"That would be great" she said. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. I was about to kiss her, I wanted to but she was late and things will get heated up if I did.

She had to be even more confused than I am, first telling her to be friends and the asking her to come back. But I had decided what I wanted, and it was her, I was willing to give up everything, and I was going to tell her that when she came later.

"Give me your phone" I said. I wrote down my number and saved it as Sponge Bob and then i handed her the phone again. "There, text me"

She smiled and said "I will do"

She went into the elevator completely and I stayed there waiting for the door to close. As the two sides came near together said goodbye.

"Goodbye Ezra" she replied and smiled.

**A/N: So as I said before this chapter was going to have Hanna and Noel but I didn't want to be so much time with out uploading. I'll try to upload as soon as possible. The fluff and real ezria wil start next chapter, im so excited to write it!**

**I you could review it will make me really happy to now if you like it.**

**Thanks :) -A**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6 : Closing the gap

**A/N: Hey! I'm back with chapter six, It doesn't have as much Ezria as the others but the part that is Ezria... you'll see :) I really hope you like. As you can see I always upload as soon as I can and that is because of your lovely reviews, thank you very much, I really really appreciate them. Have fun reading!**

ARIA'S POV

_"Goodbye Aria" he said smiling._

_"Goodbye Ezra" I replied while I smiled back at him._

The doors closed, and when he was no longer in my sight, I leaned back against the elevator wall. This stupid smile was spread across my face. He came. He came to get me. We had to get our feelings in check later, we both knew what we felt. And the truth was the no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't stay away from each other.

The doors opened once again. I had to walk until the grill as I still didn't have a car until tomorrow. Today was not exactly a sunny day in Rosewood. Cold air was blowing making my hair a mess, even more that it was before. I placed my hands inside the front pocket of the hoddie. And then I remembered I was wearing his clothes. And they smelled like him. I smiled even more.

Then I realized Hanna couldn't know about me staying with Ezra, Mr. Fitz for her. I had to think of an excuse because there was no way she was not asking. Her and her fashion mind. I could tell her it was my dad's because of the Hollis thing, I just hope she didn't ask further.

I still had a five minute walk and I was already running late. I got out my phone to check if I had any calls or messages from Hanna. Before i could check, the screen where Ezra had locked the phone appeared. New contact saved, 'Sponge Bob'. I laughed and clicked new message. I was going to have fun with this.

***So you actually nearly kill me this morning tickling me and now you save yourself as Sponge Bob in my phone? Maybe you just get to laugh alone later today***

I send the message and then continued walking. The grill was a street away. I could see Hanna waiting in the door for me as she waved excitedly. I waved back not so excitedly. Praying she wouldn't notice the large hoddie and waiting for Ezra's reply. I hugged Hanna at the door and then we went inside constantly checking my phone. We gave our orders and sat down on a table facing each other.

"What did you want yesterday night? I was busy and I didn't hear my phone ringing" she said looking at me interested.

I checked my phone once again before answering. Still nothing. I left it in the table, the screen facing downwards. I was becoming very nervous because of not getting a reply. He had to be busy. Or doing something important.

"I wanted to see if you were up for a sleepover" I lied jumping into the conclusion that maybe I could stay again at Ezra's. If he wanted of course, I had to ask. "So busy huh? You spent the night with Caleb didn't you? His bed or yours?" I said smirking knowing Hanna's mum was out of town this weekend. "How was it?"

"HA HA But if you need to know, It was perfect, you know as always, he is the best guy ever, so sweet and nice... I'm so happy I met him this got better after I knew him" She smiled and sighed and she rested her head in her hands for a few seconds the she looked back up and continued talking "It seems I'm not the only one that didn't spend the night alone huh?"

What? How did she know? Was it so obvious that I had spent the night with someone? Apart from wearing big clothes that we not exactly mine, because, I was keeping his hoddie, with or without his permission. Then I remembered what I used to read in all those love books when I was a teenager. You can see when someone is in love kilometers away. Was this my case? Was I in love with Ezra?

Even if it was the case, I decided to play dumb, maybe she just drop the subject or if I changed it I could get away with it. I checked my phone again, nothing. Ugh this was so maddening. Maybe he had second thoughts of me passing by later so he was not even going to answer my text. Or maybe I had been fooled by his charm and his boyish smiles and I was so blinded I didn't realized he just wanted to be friends. Or I was just becoming crazy.

I had never been so head over heel for a guy before to the point that I couldn't even stop checking my phone. But the I had never found a guy that was just, so good looking, intelligent, and as I was. I was loosing my mind over him and it was something I wasn't willing to stop.

This didn't happen with Noel. I didn't care if he didn't reply or if he took very long. Not when I was in Iceland or this week. With him it was totally different, and that was because I, just, liked him. I was brought back to reality when Hanna slapped me gently in the face.

"Aria come back" she said as she leaned back in her chair. "what happens to you this morning you've been on and off all the time checking your phone and oh my god you are getting on my nerves" she laughed.

"Sorry, yes I'm back. And no, I did spent the night alone home because someone was too busy with Caleb to come and make me company" Caleb. That was a good change of subject. "Because you don't have time for me anymore you're always with him" I said clearly joking while I made an adorable pout.

She was about to complain when the waitress came with our coffees. Thank god the perfect timing. I took a sip of coffee holding the mug with both hands hoping it had a warming effect. I love coffee. As in really loving it, having two or three per day.

From the few things I actually did love, coffee was one of them. Then you could include literature, writing and photography. Since I was little I had love all of this things and not even this crazy generation I lived in manage to change me. That was something I was proud of. Having personality and not being one of those false chicks that walk around nowadays.

"Okay back to the subject" Crap. I knew I wasn't to go out with my intention of distracting her. "How come Noel has a Hollis hoddie? You look good on his clothes by the way! Very sexy" she laughed at me after giving me a wink"I have to get Caleb to lend me his clothes, well thinking about it better, I'll just use mine" she laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle too.

"This is not Noel's, its my dad's, it was in one of the boxes that are already here. The sent them last week so many of them are here. I wasn't with anyone last night, I'm telling you again." In that moment my phone buzzed telling me I had a new message. I picked it up from the table and saw it was from Ezra.

***Are you really not going to come later because I saved myself as sponge bob? Look who is being the little baby here. I was just trying to make you laugh, please come? I am going to do anything to get you to come, even if I have to go and get you from wherever you are. I want to talk to you, it's important and I miss you.***

I smiled. Like so much. He missed me. Why did he have to be so perfect? I was was going to show him we could work out whatever we were feeling even if we had to hide it until the end of the year. All the nerves I had before and all the insecurities about if he had second thoughts disappeared and were replaced by happiness. I started to write the answer.

***You did make me laugh. I've been smiling all morning for an unknown reason. I was just joking. Prepare some popcorn for later. I want to talk to you too about something. And I miss you too.***

Once I was finished I placed my phone In the table again and turned to look at Hanna that was patiently waiting for me to continue. Now was even worse that before. I couldn't hide I was talking to a guy. I had this smile on my face that was not going to go anytime soon because of his "I miss you". Why did he have so romantic.

"Sorry about that, it was my dad telling me about the time he was arriving tomorrow and details. I'm finally getting my car back. Yay. What were we talking about?" I asked her trying to look as normal as possible. As if I was really talking to my dad.

"Sure your dad..." She said smirking at me "You were telling me about Noel and how you weren't with him yesterday night and that they were your dad clothes bla bla bla"

"About Noel.." I said trying to say this and actually seem very hurt about it. Its not that I didn't care about him but I couldn't continue with him if I was lying to myself. "I am ending things with him today"

"What!? So you did spend the night with someone yesterday but this someone I supposed wasn't Noel and he is a college student? What the hell Aria?" She exclaimed the most silently way as possible. I could tell she was angry but not because of the guy but because I didn't tell her before. Yesterday there was actually anything to tell.

"For the third time this morning, I wasn't with a guy yesterday, this hoddie is my dad's and I'm breaking things with Noel because right now I need to focus in my studied, I want to be able to get a scholarship in NYU and I can't have Noel in my mind all day. But I don't feel the same way as I felt when all this started back in Iceland. It was very special back then, not it has changed."

The last part was really the only part I said that was true. But I couldn't tell her about Ezra yet even though she was my best friend. Not until it was clear what we were going to do. I knew what I wanted but for this to work it

Then my phone buzzed again and I already knew it was Ezra texting me back. I excused myself to Hanna again and picked my phone. As I supposed it was from him and I smiled again before even reading it. I didn't need a bunch of words from him to make me smile I even smiled just with the thought of him.

***What do you want to tell me? Don't leave me hanging. I already have the popcorn and some movies ready for you to chose. Do you really miss me or are you joking again?***

It typed a quick answer and then got back to Hanna that was still waiting for me to explain myself. I wasn't going to get away from her with lies this time it was too obvious.

***I'm with Hanna, I cant tell you now. And yes I do miss you.***

After sending the text I turned off my phone so I would not be distracted in the time I had left with her.

"Okay my phone is turned off, sorry about that. Now you can talk" I said giving her a smile.

"Okay Aria, I don't get why you don't want to tell me but I know that wasn't your father again so don't try to convince me because im not that dumb." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Look, I'm going to be clear here, I'm falling for this guy hard Hanna, as in I really really like him, he makes me happy, but right now we cant do anything... It's so wrong..We would have to risk everything to be together and I'm willing to do that but I have to talk to him about it, he has so much more to lose than I have" I said this time giving her a sad smile.

"Hey, I can see he makes you happy, and if you are happy then I am happy" I was about to talk when she stopped me. "I don't know why it is wrong, but life is about taking risks, if you don't, you are not living, and I don't want you to look back in your life and wonder if only"

"Thanks Han, remember this when I tell you who the guy is" I laughed feeling much more relaxed. I took the coffee and finished it, intertwined my fingers together on placed my hands on top of the table.

"Is he hot?" Hanna asked suddenly, this was the Hanna I knew, with her direct questions that made me laugh so much. "Have you tried him yet?"

"Hanna! I told you I cant tell you anything yet!" I replied "I'm not telling you anything else if you're not going to be able to keep the secret."

"Okay I promise I'm not asking anything yet, right now" she replied smiling. Then her phone buzzed and lit up showing Caleb's photo. "My time to go, we are going to visit Caleb's dad for the day, I'll be back at dinner time, if you want to come over just call"

"Okay Han" I stood up with her and gave her a hug and the waved as she went out the door.

I went back inside and turned on my phone. I had a new text from Ezra that I hadn't open and texted Noel to see if he was free to talk this morning. I had my coffee cup refilled, And I sat down again waiting for Noel, which didn't have football practice and was on his way.

I didn't have to think much about what to tell him, there was only a way through it and it was being clear about it. But I didn't want to sound cold as if I didn't care. In that moment Noel walked through the door waving happily as he came to sit in the same place where Hanna had been a few minutes before.

I could see he was waiting for me to start talking so I did. "Look Noel, I'll cut to the chase here, I cant keep seeing you" I said. I looked down for a second before I found the strength to look back up. I could read confusion in his eyes.

"Did I do anything wrong? I thought we were okay" He asked clearly not knowing my reasons.

"No you didn't do anything wrong, but I think I'm falling for somebody else, and I don't want to continue things with you if I'm not completely honest about my feelings" I paused for a second again. "Don't think I'm breaking things with you because I'm with another guy because its not like that, but I need time and chances to find out why I'm feeling like this towards him."

He just nodded and looked down. He played with his fingers, I could tell he was having trouble processing all the information I had just told him, so I stayed quiet until he looked back up.

"I understand" he said sadly. "I just hope you clear all this stuff soon" He got up and smile sadly. "I'll see you on Monday?"

"Sure, see you there" I said and smiled back at him "And I'm sorry Noel" He nodded again and the he was out the door. I picked my phone, it was nearly lunch time, I opened the text Ezra had send me when I was still with Hanna.

***Its good to know you're not joking, I cant wait to see you***

I clicked reply and started writing. ***I'm free the rest of the day, see you in ten, I'm on my way*** After sending this I got up and made my way to his apartment.

As I walked to Ezra's ideas run wildly through my mind. How was I going to explain myself, what I wanted with him. I wish he wanted to risk everything as I wanted to explore this, but I couldn't to force him to do it either. I started to think about a speech that I could give him. I reached his block and went up to 3B. I stood in the door for minutes not knowing if I should knock or not, my nerves were completely controlling me. I finally put up the courage to knock.

He opened the door in nothing more than his pj pants, he gave me his boyish grin and that adding his blue eyes were shining as the had never done made me forget completely about my speech.

And I kissed him. Gently. Savoring the moment. After a few seconds he kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he closed the door and I leaned against it. Our lips moving perfectly in sync, as he sucked on my lower lip I felt myself going weak in the knees and I thanked being pressed against the door. I could describe this as the best kiss in my whole life.

I know it sounds cliché but those butterflies that people say they feel when they kiss the one, I felt them, in that moment when our lips met, the idea crossed my mind for a second, that maybe, he could be my one and only.

**A/N: Soo that was chapter six. I really hope you liked it and as always please review, the more reviews I have the better I write and I'll probably upload sooner. Thanks very much for giving some minutes of your day to reading this :) -A**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

A/N: Hey! I'm sorry it took longer than normal but I had this bunch of exams and I just couldn't get time to write. I thought I really needed a chapter like this, all Ezria being cute... You know before the drama to come in a few chapters. Enjoy!

EZRA'S POV

_And I kissed him. Gently. Savoring the moment. After a few seconds he kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he closed the door and I leaned against it. Our lips moving perfectly in sync, as he sucked on my lower lip I felt myself going weak in the knees and I thanked being pressed against the door. I could describe this as the best kiss in my whole life._

_I know it sounds cliché but those butterflies that people say they feel when they kiss the one, I felt them, in that moment when our lips met, the idea crossed my mind for a second, that maybe, he could be my one and only._

We continued kissing, passionately neither of us wanting to stop or even move, scared that what was happening was just a dream. We broke up the kiss for seconds when oxygen became necessary, we looked intensely into each others eyes, this time asking permission to close the gap between us as we saw acceptance in each other we closed the gap again, in perfect sync.

After a few more seconds I remembered that she had a boyfriend an the couldn't do this even if we both wanted to give everything up. I pulled her away so I could at least mumble something. It was hard for me to get all the words in place as she traveled down to kiss my neck.

"Aria you are kissing me" Was all I could managed to say, before she came up again, and I was lost in this sweet sensation for a few more minutes. Then I pulled her back again. This time she spoke to answer my statement.

"I know" she simply said. We were both so blinded by desire we couldn't get to think clearly and I wasn't going to be comfortable kissing her knowing she was with another guy. But it was me this time the one who traveled down to her neck as she pushed me closer to her squeezing my ass. She was such a turn on.

The brightness hit my again, I couldn't go to far with her having Noel in my way. I stepped back again this time leaving more than one foot apart from one another so we could actually control ourselves just for five minutes.

She stood on the door looking at me slightly embarrassed. She had probably thought I wasn't interested in her even after all the making out as I was the one stopping. She didn't even looked at my face and it was making it very difficult for me not to kiss her again.

"I-Uh- I'm sorry, I shouldn't have– I better go" she said turning on her heels and opening the door again. This was the moment where I had to choose to let her go and having no problems or risks the rest of they year and probably throwing away any possibility with her, or making her stay, giving up to my feelings and doing what I really wanted to.

Instead of what a normal adult would have done, I grabbed her arm as I did when I went to get her a few hours before. I came closer to her, pulling her chin up gently so she looked at my eyes. When she saw no regret in mine she blushed gently and looked down again. This wasn't the time to feel ashamed, or to think I was her teacher.

"Hey look at me" I said pulling her chin up once again. "I don't regret this, you know actually this is all I wanted all week long"

I managed to make her laugh. One of the most beautiful sound I had ever heard. This was the Aria I really liked, the carefree and young and happy. And that was how I felt knowing I could make her be like that just being around her. It made my heart swell with love, like I had never experienced before. Wait did I just say love? Yeah, pretty sure that's what I said.

"I just– I'm confused and I really need you to tell me somethings that are just– Why?" I asked as my hands traveled down to hold hers. I started to trace circles with my thumb on the top.

I looked up to see she was staring at me with an eyebrow raised. I realized I hadn't been very clear with my question and she had no idea what I was talking about. The question was stupid, I knew the answer but I wanted to hear her say it. So I could know it wasn't just a product of my imagination.

"Why did you kiss me" I asked her the time being able to use more than one word. Nerves had already disappeared around us, and the only thing that filled the room was the sexual tension between us. By the look on her face she wasn't expecting that question.

"I– Well I–" she tarted saying struggling with words as I had before. She closed her mouth, thinking once again how to express herself. "Because I wanted to, because I've been wanted to do it for a few days now"

Her answer was simple and clear. With sixteen words she made me even happier than I was before. I didn't have second thoughts now about risking everything. I didn't have to talk to her because I was completely sure about It. It was perfect, there was just one thing we needed, her I do. And of course my last question.

"But we cant do this, well technically you cant do this I can" I told her. The i saw the confusion in her face once again. Today was not my lucky day with words I thought. "Not because this is wrong, that it is, but I'm referring to Noel, you have a boyfriend"

This time when I talked about him I didn't sound angry or cold, just sad that there was something real stopping us again. Seeing my sad expression she came closer and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her as leaned my head on the top of hers. I could feel her smile against my bare chest, and I couldn't understand shy she was smiling about this.

"I don't exactly have a boyfriend" she said. When she said this I pulled her back suddenly as my eyes shot open. I had seen her making out with Noel in high school, and they were not exactly memories that I liked. And they were very very real to say the least.

"W–What?" I asked not knowing what else to say. Maybe this was going to work. Oh god please let this work, I thought. I didn't mind if my job didn't work and i had to find a new one, or wait for her to finish the year, I didn't care about anything specially after the kiss.

She gave me a shy smile, she was still embarrassed about it I had to take that thought out of her mind. After that she started explaining herself.

"I broke up with Noel before I came here, I didn't know what was going to happen, but after knowing you yesterday, and I mean not as my teacher, I realized I couldn't be with Noel if I had feelings for somebody else. Then again my plan wasn't to kiss you, but well you kind off made it difficult for me to resist"

When she finished she pointed at me, yeah, I completely forgot I wasn't wearing a t-shirt when I opened the door. Good thing I didn't then.

I smiled, and soon that smiled turned into laughter when I got her up hugging her and turned around. I left her again with her feet on the floor. She pulled me closer, wrapping her arms around me. I grabbed her face with both hands, and as we both stared into each others eyes, I closed the gap.

The kiss wasn't like the one moments before. It was slow, passionate in a romantic way, both of us wanting to feel each spark, each butterfly. We gave into our feelings, trying to forget this first week with the kiss. As if it was the last one. The truth was it was the first of many to come, we both knew it.

Things started to get heated up and before I even had time to stop myself, Aria was already pushing me backwards and onto the couch. My hand found the way inside her t-shirt, never going to far, as she run her hands down my abs. After some minutes, I realized we had to stop and actually talk for some minutes.

I stopped her and we both sat up straight in the couch. She straightened the hoddie and then looked at me. We both smile at the same time, she was beautiful. I got hold of her hand and then talked.

"As much as I want to continue this we need to talk about it before doing anything we both regret for some time" she nodded and the then spoke.

"I know what I want, I know this is wrong but I cant get myself to feel it is wrong, my heart just kept telling me it was right" she said honestly. That was exactly how I felt, she had just said what I wanted to say.

"I know what I want to, and I if I have to resign from Rosewood High and wait for you I will, I guess you'll think I'm stupid but I had a feeling I should trust my heart on this one." And that was what I was going to do.

She threw herself onto my arms and I hugged her closer to my body, bringing her to my lap. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes loving having her in my arms once again. My mind drifted off to images of me and Aria and what had happened in such a short period of time, when her voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I don't want you to resign, I cant have you leave your job because of me, I could transfer out of your class" she said. We were both now lying on the couch hugged to each other.

"I guess we will have to keep this a secret, because I don't want you out of my class, I need at least one student that really likes what I teach" we shared a laugh and then I continue "But we really have to be careful, I don't want to loose you" I said honestly.

"Me neither" she said. Then she looked up and pressed her lips against mine, giving me a chaste kiss.

"You know its nearly three and I don't feel like eating anything right now, but I made popcorn we could have those if you want obviously" I said turning my head to look at her.

"Why didn't you say it before? I love popcorn! " she said as I got up from the sofa. I smirked at before answering.

"Well I was going to tell you when i opened the door but someone attacked me when she saw me, I didn't have time"

I got the popcorn out of the microwaved and opened the pouring them on a bowl. The I grabbed two bears from the fridge and made my way back to the couch. She was now sitting with her legs crossed waiting for me.

"So now I "attacked" you?" She asked remarking the word attacked.

"Yes you did" I laughed "So TV or a movie?" I asked. She was too distracted checking me out I don't think she even heard. I remembered I had to ask her about It Happened One Night and her knowing all the limes.

"You done admiring the view?" I joked as I sat down. I handed her a beer, she was eighteen and even though she was my student I knew she was mature enough.

"I am, thanks for asking and for the beer" she said as she popped a handful of popcorn into her mouth. That was being honest I thought.

"Remember last night when we started to see It Happened One Night?" I asked. She nodded and I talked again. "It wasn't the first time you've seen it wasn't it?"

"Its not, its actually one of my favorite movies, if not my favorite" she said. We had so much in common, just as if we were meant to. I had never known a women that had so much in common with me and that has such effect on me in just a week. She was amazing.

"So? What do you want to do?" I asked. She stayed silent for a minute or so as we ate popcorn. A fact, I love popcorn. Then, she talked again.

"You ask I answer, I ask you answer, feel like it?" This could be good. I nodded as I had popcorn in my mouth.

"Can I put some music on?" She asked. I nodded again and pointed two to stacks of CD's, one with an A on top an the other one with a B.

"A are movies and B are music albums, you can choose, but I don't guarantee you that you are going to now them" I said. She got up and walked to the CD's. After intensely analyzing each one of them she put one on.

The song started to play as she cane over again murmuring a "God I love this song." Happiness by The Fray was playing.

"B-26" I said. I loved this song too, so I knew exactly which number was in the pile. She nodded and smiled. An Idea popped into my head. "Dance with me" I said getting up and grabbing her by the waist.

She came closer to me, as we danced to the song like we were just one body. We were moving in perfect sync through out all the song. Neither of us saying anything, just enjoying the moment. As they song ended, she looked up, I looked down, and our lips met once again. A perfect sweet kiss, as we smiled into each others lips.

"How about that game now?" I asked giving her another quick peck an pulling her to the couch. "So, you can start" I said.

"Okay" She said thinking about what to say. "Favorite color"

"Pink" I answered. "Definitely pink"

"What!" She said as she burst into laughter. Obviously it wasn't true but it was funny.

"Nah, just a joke. My favorite color is blue, very masculine" I said smirking at her. "My turn, do you or did you have any pets? Names"

I took a sip of beer and then some popcorn as I waited for her. "Okay I had a cat named Mister Today when I was four and when he died we buried him in my backyard, I think he still is there"

"Why did you call him Mister Today?" I asked.

She shook her head and then replied "I have no idea, I honestly don't remember why" she laughed. "Anyway that was two questions there sir, its my turn"

Se got a popcorn and threw it to my face. I tried to catch it with my mouth but I failed miserably. I was normally really good at this.

"Throw another, I'll catch it I'm a machine at this game" This time instead of throwing only one she threw a handful to my face, and once more I didn't catch any. She couldn't stop laughing as I cleaned my face full of salt from the popcorn.

"You told me to" she said holding her hands up as in defense. "Common it was my turn wasn't it?"

"It was, babe, but after that I get to ask again" I said taking the popcorn away from her.

As the game continued the questions became from stupid to absurd. But I had learned a lot of things about her. Her favorite color was purple, she had a smaller brother named Mike and she had spent one year abroad in Iceland, she loved coffee and as I already knew writing and reading, and last her birthday which was July 3rd.

The rest of the evening quickly passed by as we talked and watched TV. We ordered Chinese take out once again and after we had had or dinner we were cuddling in the couch like teenager in love.

"Do you want to go to sleep now baby?" I asked her when I felt her yawn. She nodded and we both got up an headed to my bed.

"I'll bring you some more comfortable pants" I said. I went to my dresser and pick another if my pj's pants. When I headed back to the bed Aria was taking of her jeans. "Sorry" I said turning around when she saw me.

It seemed she wasn't bothered by it. "Don't worry" she said "Nothing you haven't seen before" she quoted me from our 'moment' in the bathroom yesterday. I turned around and handed her the pants as I checked her out from top to bottom. How did I get so lucky?

"Are you done admiring the view" once again she quoted me, this time it made me laugh.

"Yes I am, Oh and your clothes are ready for tomorrow if you want them" I said when I remembered.

"Thanks baby, but I'm keeping this" she said jumping into the bed and under the covers.

I got into the bed with as we hugged each other. She had her arm over my chest as I hold her closed to me. Soon we both fall into a deep sleep, without worrying once through out all day if it was wrong or right. This could work.

PLLPLLPLLPLLPLLPLL

We both woke up with the repetitive noise of my phone ringing. Aria removed her hand from my chest and rolled around to face downwards.

"Don't pick that up, just leave it to voice mail" she said now holding the pillow over her head. I didn't pick up y waited for a few seconds until It finally went to voice mail.

"Uh Mister Fitz, this is Byron Montgomery, Aria's dad, I just wanted to thank you again for the other nights favor. My wife insisted for me to call you and to ask if you wanted to have dinner at our place tonight, to thank you. We are arriving in a few hours, you can call back when you hear this"

When we heard this we both shot up and sat straight looking at the phone. Yes the message was there, it was true.

"This should be interesting" was the only thing that I could manage to say.

A/N: That was all! I really hope you enjoyed it, and please please review its so important for me to know what you think :) Thanks

xoxoxo -A


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

**A/N: I'm sorry this took a while more than usual but I started a new Ezria fanfic so I have to write both, (Just a crush? Don't think so Au teenage Ezria). Read it if you haven't.**

**This is not the dinner chapter yet that would be next chapter. So i just hope you enjoy. Sorry for mistakes :)**

ARIA'S POV

_"This should be interesting" was the only thing that he could manage to say._

He ran his hand through his hair, as he closed his eyes and took deep breaths trying to calm himself. I had never seen him so nervous, not even in the first day of class. Although I tried I couldn't stop a laugh coming out. He was overreacting, like a child would have done. My parents weren't so bad.

"Hey" I said stroking gently his check. He turned to look at me. I run my hands through his messy curly hair and pulled him closer. I kissed him once more not getting over how good it felt. After a few seconds, it seemed he was relaxing a bit as his breath slowed down. "Why are you nervous?" I asked him.

He pulled me closer to him hugging me as if I was a treasure. "Aria we, the two of us, are having dinner with your parents. They are going to notice I'm head over heels for you, and I'm you're teacher." He paused, I could see in his eyes he was thinking about how to explain himself. "I'm not the same when I'm with you, I'm happier, you know that, I'm not going to be able to hide it."

"I'm head over heels for you too" I replied smirking and giving him a peck on the lips. I tried to lighten the atmosphere but I knew he had more too say and that It wasn't going to work.

"That's all you heard from all I said?" He asked smiling at me.

"It just, it's funny, your overreacting, so much, my parents are not monsters, they don't bite"

"Aria, I'm serious, I'm not nervous because of your parents are monsters or not, but what if they notice?" He said. This time I could hear the worry in his voice. "I don't want to lose you"

I hugged him tight. He was so perfect. I could feel my heart swell with love from what he had just said. It was impossible not to fall for him, he was so sweet and caring. I couldn't believe I had been so close to letting him go because of not wanting to admit I liked him.

"You are never going to lose me. No matter what. Even if the find out, my feelings for you are no going to disappear any time soon"

"I still could make this work you know, only if you let me do–" He started to say as he played with my hair.

"No way, we talked about it yesterday. You are not leaving your job for me" I said shaking my head. He could be stubborn when he wanted. It would be the right decision, but what if he couldn't find another job in Rosewood? I couldn't let him go before knowing exactly where my feelings were heading.

"There is a quote that says, '_You must give up the life you had planned, in order to have the life that is waiting for you' _" he tried again. "I thought I knew what It meant, I didn't until I met you. Aria, I can find another job."

"_'I don't believe people are looking for the meaning of life as much as they are looking for the experience of being alive.' _" I quoted, then continued. "Joseph Campbell, I know him."

He looked at me astonished as I quoted back Campbell. Yes, people normally reacted like that when I talked about literature. I was used to it, I was a old soul. "God, I'm so happy I found you" he sighed smiling.

I blushed slightly at his comment as I looked down. I laid on the bed again and brought the covers up to my chin as he did the same. We turned to face each other.

"Promise me" he said it so quietly I nearly heard it. I was lost, I didn't know what he wanted me to promise.

"Promise what?" I asked as a removed a curl from his forehead.

"Promise me that I wont lose you, that we will be okay, if you promise, and I mean really believe it, I won't quit Rosewood." He said, and he was serious.

"I promise you, no one is going to stop us, I'm eighteen, I know what I want. We are going to be fine" I said reassuring him.

"So, what exactly do you want?" He asked as he winked at me. The atmosphere become more lighter in a matter of seconds, all the nerves from my father's message had disappeared and we were acting as kids again. I liked him even more when he was in this attitude.

"I want to be with you." I said as I got closer to him. Our lips being inches apart, until finally he closed to gap. Moving in perfect sync as we rolled over so I was on top. His hands found the was inside my t-shirt, I could feel goosebumps as he caressed my back and side, never going to far. I run my hands through his hair as I kept him in place, wanting to feel him even closer to me.

"You are so incredible Aria" he whispered when we finally broke the kiss. I was about to answer when my phone started ringing. Ezra grabbed it and handed it to me. I showed Ezra the screen and told him to be quiet.

"Hey Dad" I said trying to sound excited when I picked up the phone.

"Hey Aria, we are about to arrive at the airport, where are you?" My dad asked over the phone, I was relieved he didn't ask about Ezra.

"Uhm I woke up ten minutes ago, I'm getting a coffee at the grill. I stayed at Hanna's yesterday and we slept late."

"Oh, yeah, we have to tell you something" he said. "We may have a guest tonight, it might be a little uncomfortable for you just try and do your best."

"Who is coming?" I asked trying to seem as if I didn't knew already. And yes my boyfriend/teacher having dinner with us can be uncomfortable I thought.

Wait, could I call him boyfriend? After the discussion and our confession yesterday, It didn't seem as if we were just friends. Did he want this to be serious or was this just a one night stand?

"We will tell you later. Are you coming to the airport or are me meeting home?"

"Hum, I don't have my car and Hanna cant drive me. I'll meet you home, when are you arriving?" I asked. I didn't want to leave quite yet. It felt so good being with Ezra I just wish I could stay here forever.

"Maybe in an hour or so" he said. "Well see you at home sweetie."

"Bye dad" I replied and then I hung up. I passed my phone to Ezra that left it in the table once again. I looked at the alarm-clock, it was 10 in the morning and I had an hour to to be with him and get ready.

I rolled around again so I was facing him and then leaned my head in his bare chest. Did I ask him about the boyfriend girlfriend thing? Did I want to know the answer? Maybe he didn't want what I wanted but I had to know. He kissed the top of my head and I decided I was asking.

"Ezra?" I said not looking at his face.

"What happens baby?" He asked. I swear I heard a hint of preoccupation I'm his voice that made me melt inside. He really cared. And now I really wanted to hear him say what I expected.

"What are we exactly? Because this is new territory for me." I started. "I don't usually make out my teachers. Well, actually I have never had a hot teacher before until you, mister came and changed everything"

"Hmm make out? You mean this?" He said as he rolled us over, this time with him on top resting his weight on his arms, that were at the sides of my head.

He leaned down and kissed, his tongue asking for permission to go further. I opened my mouth and we battled for dominance until finally he won. What it seemed as minutes later, I sucked on his lower lip, biting it gently.

He got up again straddling me and the pulled me up so I was sitting on the bed as well. He took a strand of hair that had fallen forwards and placed it behind my ear. He cupped my check with his hand as I leaned to his touch.

"Why would you think that this is a one night stand? Well not exactly night, it would be more a one day stand... you know what I mean" he started. "This is not a joke for me, I want this to work, something tells me you are special and I mean what I say"

"Good" I said bringing him down. Kissing him. "Because I want that too"

Both of us completely lost notion of time after that kiss. The next time I looked up it was 11:10 and I was still not dressed, with lack of caffeine in my body.

"Ezra" I stopped him as he continued kissing my neck. He mumbled something I couldn't get understand. "Ez" I said once again, and for the second time I received no answer.

God, he was such a kid. I brought him up to face me by pulling his hair. He grabbed my hand screaming like a little girl and I let him go.

"That hurt" he said touching his head. I was laughing so hard I nearly had tears streaming down my head.

"Your fault!" I told him. "Look at the time"

He looked at the time and nodded his head. "Yes you are definitely running late" he said. "Its just so difficult to take my hand off you" he said as he kissed me again.

I gave into the kiss this time but stopped it before we couldn't control it.

"Ezra, I need to get ready, my clothes now." I got up and went into the bathroom "Move your sexy ass baby" I said before disappearing.

When I came back out Ezra was reading something and having some coffee. I hugged him from the back and kissed his check.

"Your clothes are on the bed baby" he said smiling.

I took off his clothes not caring changing in the bathroom. I put my clothes as quickly as I could. I got my phone and the rest of my stuff.

"Ezra I'm leaving" I said heading for the door. He reached me quickly enough to open the door for me.

I kissed him properly before he stopped and with a 'wait a second' was gone inside the apartment. He was looking for something, that he couldn't find.

"Ezra I'm going to be extra late" I told him. In that moment he threw something at my face.

"Keep it" he said smiling proud of himself. I extended the piece of clothing to see it was his sweatshirt.

"You are the best" I told him as I kissed him once again. "See you later baby"

I smiled as I walked out of the building with his sweatshirt on my hands. Best present ever I thought.

**A/N: Okay so last chapter I didn't have many reviews and I though maybe people were loosing interest. I really like writing this story but I need to know if people are actually enjoying it. So please if you read review, if I get 10 or more I will post sooner.**

**Plus I have a question for you, I usually don't want to make chapters to long so you don't get bored in half of it, but what do you prefer short and upload sooner or long and upload later?**

**xoxoxoxo -A**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

**A/N: Sorry if I took long and sorry for any mistakes. Just to tell you that thanks for all the reviews the make me very happy and please if you read review :) Well dinner time... Have fun! **

**Oh if you haven't read my other fanfic go check it out, its Ezria too :)**

ARIA'S POV

I smiled as I walked out of the building with his sweatshirt on my hands. Best present ever I thought.

As I walked out of the building my phone buzzed with I knew message. I was expecting it to be my dad asking me where I was or something like that, but instead I found out it was Ezra being all cute.

***I miss you already baby***

I felt a sweet smile appear in my face as I read his message and I couldn't be more that happy we both decided to give a chance to our feelings. I knew it was going to work out. I typed a new message and pressed 'send' and then walked even faster so I wasn't too late.

***I miss you too Sponge Bob***

I had to stop wearing heels. How the hell was I supposed to run in those? I thought about stopping and taking them off so I could sprint home, then again I was too lazy to sprint with or without shoes.

If I had my car with me I would probably wont be late. But my dad thought it was 'dangerous' as they weren't here if something happened and they stayed with the keys. So ten minutes later, when I reached home my parents were already getting out of the cab the suitcases with the few things that were left.

"Aria!" Said my mum when she saw me walking down the street as she waved, a little too excitedly, her hand. When I was close enough she let her suitcase down and came to hug me.

"Hey mum" I said hugging her back. I cant say I missed them too much, but not because I don't love them, but well, just say I love them even more for giving me just a pair of keys and not being here.

My dad gave me a hug too as well as my little brother, Mike. After all the 'I've missed you' I helped them with all the things and went inside with my mum and mike. Dad was talking to someone over then phone and came in some minutes later, when we were already sat down in the couch.

"So Aria, someone is coming to have dinner with us" My dad said when he sat next to my mum in the opposite sofa. I looked at him questioning who, although I already knew.

"You know the teacher that let you stay with him the other night? Mr. Fitz? Well to thank him we invited him." Said my dad.

"We would really appreciate if you could be nice with him, we now it can be awkward but... well please? Its nothing special I'm making mac and cheese" said my mum.

I just they knew why it was going to be awkward and how nice I could be with him. It was fine by me, the could keep thinking that. I smirked for myself as I nodded.

"Ill be good promise" Its was going to be so hard to keep my hands off Ezra with him sitting next to me.

I excused my self as I went up to my room. I got out his sweatshirt and placed it underneath my pillow so I could putting on later before going to sleep and then called Hanna. I could actually use some real girl time.

"Hey Hanna!" I said when she picked up the phone.

"Someone is extra happy today huh" she said laughing. "You got laid by that misterious old hollis boy?"

"What? No! Hanna you have to stop with that" I told her. "But things are better now, its all I can say right now"

"I'll find out wether you want or not, but to the point, you wanted anything?"

"Um yes, two things" I said. "First if you were up to coffee in ten, and second, if my parents ask we had a sleepover at yours last night"

"Okay for the two things, but ehy at mine? I like yours better!" She complained.

"Just dont ask, it was at yours" I lauged. "So see you in ten?"

"I hate just knowing half of the story" she said. "And yes see you girlfriend!"

After I hung up I checked my messages to see a new one from Ezra.

***Just talked with your dad, see you at seven pookie bear***

I smiled as I wrote my reply and then send it and put my phone back in my purse.

***I promised my parents I'd be good with you but that can change if you want to play dirty...***

***I don't even know why I told you but... Don't call me pookie bear!***

"Mum!" I called from upstairs.

"Im in the kitchen sweetie" she said. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. My mum was placing the few stuff that had arrived today as the rest I already did.

"Can I use my car now that you are here? I had to walk to every place this past week!"

"Yes the keys are in my purse you can get them now. Where are you going?" She asked.

"Im meeting Hanna again, Is that a problem, I mean I could stay and help if you want?" This technique always worked. Each time I told my mum I could stay If she wanted she let me go no matter what.

"Not its okay you can go, have fun!" she smiled. As I said it always works.

As I got the keys of my car and got inside I drove to the grill. I parked in front of it, Hanna was already inside and with our orders ready.

"Hey girlfriend" I said when I sat down.

"Hey you" she said. "How's the hollis boy?"

"He is fine" I laughed. "Guess who my parents invited to have dinner tonight?" She gave me a questioning look.

"Mr. Fitz" Her mouth dropped open when I said his name.

"Why exactly is Mr. Hot going to yours to have dinner."

"Han, he is not hot." What a lie. He was hot, very hot. Even more without t-shirt I thought. "And my dad talked to him the other day and invited him to meet him without me knowing about it. So yeah, great" I said sarcastically the last part.

This was such a mess. I really wanted my friends to know, but it was to soon. We didn't know what it was, so if we broke up in, say a week it was better to avoid problems before knowing if it was serious or not.

Then it was the fact that Hanna knew I was with a older boy that went to Hollis and of she discovered that I stayed at Ezra's she will probably, even though she was not very smart in this situations, tie the knots.

"God I'm going to make my mum call him to so he come to my house, maybe help me with my homework" she said. "Yeah.. I could do him a job too.." She continue dreamily.

"Hanna!" I exclaimed. "Your disgusting" and I wanted to add 'he is my boyfriend' but well...

We kept talking all morning about, Caleb, school and a little bit of everything. She told me that she was actually going to use me as an alibi if her mum asked because the stayed the night at Caleb's so we were going to cover one another. We also decided we were having a girl night on wednesday the four of us together at her place. After having the coffee we decided to have have lunch together so my mum and dad could settle down.

Time had passed quickly and before we knew it was five o'clock. We had had lunch at her and by the time my phone rang we were laughing, tears rolling down our face as we watched funny videos.

My mum had called to say it was time to get home, that I had to organize all my stuff that was around the house. After I hung I up I saw I had a message that Ezra had sent before.

***If you are bad a girl I'm going to have to punish you later pookie.***

I smiled as I read the message. I said goodbye to Hanna before getting into the car as an idea came into my head. Then I replied.

***Ezra stop! Hey come walking, then I have an excuse to take you home, maybe there can be traffic or something, oh and were having mac and cheese.***

***Okay, but traffic? In Rosewood? Don't think so baby. And I prefer having you for dinner... Just saying***

He made me smiled even more when I read his reply. I decided not to tease him and just say I will see him later then headed back home. When I arrived everything was much more organized and it didn't seem as if we had been out. The longest hour of my life as I waited for Ezra to arrive. When finally there was a knock at the door.

"Aria get the door please! Dad is upstairs with mike and I cant leave this right now."

A pleasure I thought. When I opened the door, I saw Ezra standing outside giving me his boyish smile. He was wearing black pants, a blue short that matched his eyes with a vest on top. His hair was a mess as always and I couldn't stop myself. I stepped outside narrowing the door and I kissed him. When we broke apart we stayed with our foreheads together until we heard my mum shouting from the inside.

"Come on pookie bear" he said walking past him. I walked behind him as I snapped his ass playfully.

Everything was going on smoothly, my parents really liked Ezra and the didn't know absolutely anything about what happened they just thanked him about it. He also added I was very talented and one of his best students, this, as you could expect, made me blush. We were sat down next to each other with our fingers intertwined underneath the table. My mum brought the mac and cheese and we started eating giving her the 'delicious' comments. Then my dad starting talking.

"So Aria, how was this week?" My dad asked. Automatically I looked at Ezra that looked at me too for a second.

"Its was, strange" I said. "You know seeing everyone again, my friends, all the teachers, including new ones"  
I said looking at Ezra.

"Yeah.." Said my dad then turned to Ezra. "I guess it was strange for you two, any teenage girls crazy about you yet?"

OH MY GOD! What the hell? Why dis he ask that! He was acting as he knew him forever, I guess Ezra was easy to be around for everyone.

"Dad!" I told him.

Ezra hold my hand together, in a way telling me there was no problem. Then he talked.

"No, its okay. And yes you know it was weird to actually be behind the teachers desk, a few months ago I was sitting in one of those student desks, and to your other question, no, I thank I don't have crazy girls around" he laughed.

"You are lucky" he said. "You don't know how crazy they can be at this age"

"Dad I'm not crazy, and Im a teenager" Before my dad could say anything Mike talked.

"Sis, you are crazy, with all your black an white films, not normal sis, not normal" I smirked at him and threw him a piece of bread. Then he threw me another.

"Hey, now stop. Can you behave like the young adults you are." We both stopped and continued eating.

After finishing dinner and talking a little more we had moved all to the living room. Ezra and dad were talking about something of hollis as each one had a glass of scotch In their hands. I was playing on my phone as my mum kept talking to 'me' about how young and cute Ezra's was and if I liked him to which I always said I didn't. Ezra then got up saying it was getting late an that he had class tomorrow and he had still a walk home.

"Thank you very much for inviting me" he said as he shaked my dad's and mum's hand.

"Good bye, Aria" he said.

"Mum I could drive Mr. Fitz home if you want" I said as innocently as I could. My mum nodded her head and after a 'Thats very sweet of you' we were out.

When were already sufficiently far away we stopped in an secluded street and I attacked his lips as he did the sam. God I had missed him. We maked out for some more minutes until we finally got back in track. Once we reached his building, we both got out of the car, and he came to the drivers side. He hold my face and kissed me, pushing his tongue inside my mouth, as we battled for dominance. He broke the kiss and and then kissed the tip of my nose.

"Do you think you can come by later? And we can wake up earlier so you can go back or you can just say that you went out early" she said and gave me a sweet pout. "Please? I miss you"

"I'll try" I said as I kissed him once more and then drove home.

My parents were still talking sitting in the sofa but soon went to sleep. As my mum was going up the stair I got out of my room.

"Mum Im waking up early tomorrow, you'll still be asleep. I need to help Hanna with an essay, is that okay?"

"Yes sweetie its okay, goodnight" she walked into her bedroom. And the I waited. Half am hour later I sneaked of my room, everyone was asleep. I decided not to change to go with my pjs and just take some cloths for tomorrow.

I went down the stair as silently as I could and I left my school bag and the one with the clothes on the floor as I looked for my car keys. In that moment someone talked from the top of the stairs.

"Aria is that you?"

Crap. I just got caught. Was all I thought.

**A/N: Sooooo did you like it? Please please please review! It inspires me so much when you review it makes me feel like so good that people actually read what I write.**

**If I get more than 10 reviews I'll update ASAP :))**

**-xoxoxoxo A**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10 OAO

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the wait. I could say this chapter is a little bit more kinky ;) Thanks for all the reads and I hope you enjoy!**

**ARIA'S POV**

_I went down the stairs as silently as I could and I left my school bag and the one with the clothes on the floor as I looked for my car keys. In that moment someone talked from the top of the stairs._

_"Aria is that you?"_

_Crap. I just got caught. Was all I thought._

After thinking that I just panicked. I didn't move, I didn't even turn around to face my mum. Yes, my mum! What the hell was she doing up? Maybe if I didn't move or speak she would just go away or something. Maybe she thought she was dreaming. Like when little kids played hiding and they cover their faces... 'If I don't see you, you don't see me'. Yeah well, it didn't work for me because my mum called me once again making it impossible for me to go to Ezra's.

"Mum?" I said acting like I haven't heard her the first time she called me. "What are you doing up?" As said as I walked to the light switch so I could turn it on. I manage to get to were it was without tripping with one of the last few boxes that were around the house.

"That's a question I should ask you?" She said as she placed her hands on top of her face so the light didn't reach her eyes.

"I–I... I was just going to get some paper from school that I left in the car. I couldn't sleep and I decided to start on my assignments." I said as I prayed she believed it.

"You couldn't sleep huh?" She asked. God why couldn't she just let it go for once, she never asked so much questions.

"Mum, its nearly 1 am, I am wearing my pajamas, where do you think I'm going to go? Just go back to sleep, I'm going to my car one second." I said as I got the keys.

When I opened my car, I realized I had no papers in the car, and I was going to go in with empty hands, which would make my mum even more suspicious. I started to look quickly all around and I found a piece of paper on the back seat. It had something of maths written so I just decided it was usable.

I walked back home. When i got inside I left the car keys were the where and turned to my mum. That was still there. I got the paper and my school bag to dissimulate and went pass her and into my room after saying goodnight.

And I waited and waited. Ten minutes later, I had put some pillows underneath the blankets in case my mum sneaked in. It was very unprovable that she woke up twice, but it was a risk. One I was willing to take.

As I opened her door slightly to see if she was asleep, finally she was. I walked down the stairs as I did before as I gathered all of my stuff. I manage to get out of my house without no one noticing. It was ten to one and by the time I arrived at Ezra's it was already one. As I got into the elevator I waited until the doors opened in the third floor. I walked silently to 3B. As I got the key that he kept outside and opened the door, I stepped inside.

As I Imagined Ezra was already sleeping like a baby. I left all my stuff and went towards the bed to join him. But I stood there, watching him sleep. I hadn't have the chance yet to do so and he looked so peaceful. God he was perfect.

I got on the bed as slowly as possible so I didn't wake him up and sneaked under the covers. I smiled when I saw he was wearing he sponge bob bottom. Once I brought the covers up he instinctively brought me closer to him. He woke up slightly as he place a kiss on my neck. I turned around to face him.

"Hey, you manage to sneak out" he said as the caressed my face and gave me as soft sweet kiss.

"It was difficult but worth it. I love being with you" I said as I kissed him once again and the hugged him even closer to me.

"Lets sleep, if you are late tomorrow your teacher is going to punish you" he said smirking as he pulled my chin up and kissed me once again. This time slow, but passionate. Savoring the moment. God I was falling for him hard and I wish he was there to catch me.

We both fell into a deep and sweet sleep tangled with each other. As our breaths steadied were we soon dreaming, in my case about his beautiful blue eyes, and his hair, and lips...

As the sun entered through the window, the repetitive and annoying sound of the alarm kept ringing. I snuggled even more against Ezra. I pulled the pillow that was under our heads and placed it on top of my head to isolate the sound.

"Ouch!" Said Ezra as his head hit the side of the bed. A giggle escaped my mouth and he mumble a 'not funny' as he turned off the alarm and laid again on the bed.

I placed the pillow back down and then pulled him closer to me as I closed my eyes once again. He pulled back. I stared at him asking what happened. Instead he attacked my lips. Ours moving in perfect sync as our lips fitted perfect one with one another. Thing got heated soon and the next thing I knew he was on top of me. I got the hem of his shirt and with his help toke it off. He took off my shirt leaving me I just my red lacy bra.

"Oh god" he said when he straddled me and just stared. He soon was kissing down my neck once again as he cupped my breasts with his hands. I run my hand down his toned chest as I moaned when he sucked the spot on my neck that drove me crazy.

My hands traveled south as I felt his growth pressed against me. I tries to untied his pjs bottom so I could get rid of another piece that separated us of being complete. Before I could manage it Ezra stopped me.

"As much as I love waking up next to you specially like this" he said smirking as he looked down at me. "We, both have school and if we don't get up we are going to be late." He said as he kissed me once more and got up.

I groaned and got completely under the covers. I didn't want to go to class.

"Common baby, I'll make breakfast and you can go and shower if you want" he said. I got up and walked as sexy as possible to the bathroom door, feeling Ezra's gaze on my back. I stopped before going in and gave him a devouring look.

"Do you want to join me? I could use some heat" I said winking at him. He smirked back before answering.

"Don't tease, baby" he said. "We cant be late but maybe you can come by later after class, I mean if you manage to sneak out because I guess its not one of your talents" he laughed.

I stuck my tongue out and the went to the bathroom. I showered as quickly as I could with out getting my hair wet. I walked out with just a towel around me. Ezra got up as soon as he saw me smirking.

"Mmm sexy" he said pulling me closer. He kissed me as he hold my head in his hands. I slid my tongue inside his mouth but stopped before things could get more heated than they were specially for Ezra.

"I gave you the chance" I said as I walked away towards the bed, but not before letting my hand go south further than it should making him groan.

We he came out I had already finished breakfast and was ready. It was my time to stand up and pull him near me. He had just had a towel around his waist. Oh my god. I kissed him, this time just a peck.

"I'm going now" I told him. "I have to meet with the girls" I walked to the bed and got all my stuff. I picked a 'nike' sweatshirt of Ezra's and put it on.

"I'm wearing this today" I said. He turned around to look at me and smiled. "Its smells of you, and each time you see me in the halls.." I said getting near to him and whispering the last part in his ear. "...remember I'm all yours" With that I was out and heading for the grill.

**EZRA'S POV**

"...remember I'm all yours" she said an then she walked out. I stayed a few seconds unable to move with my mouth open. When I finally came back the only thought that came into my head was 'she was such a tease'. Not just because of her body but her personality, she was so caring, beautiful inside and out, so unique. And I had already fell for her in one week.

I knew it was soon, but I also knew that I love her. That I would do anything for her, and If I told her she would probably wouldn't believe me, but it was true and my love for her wasn't going any time soon. I wanted to go and find her and tell her, a thousand time if was necessary, but I was scared she didn't feel the same.

I finished my breakfast and got ready for class as I packed all my things. This time I was not late and I never had so much desire for class to start. I had to wait until third period but I just wish I could see her before.

I got inside my car and ten minutes later parked in the school lot. As i went through the halls Aria was nowhere to be seen making me a little sad. The first and second period were never ending and when the bell rang I decided ti go for a coffee before the third period started.

When I came back she was talking to her friends in the door of my class. I winked at her knowing she was the only one to notice as the others were no facing me.

"Morning Aria" I said and she mumble a reply as she blushed gently. "Girls" I said to the rest. The four of them went inside of the class. My day just got better. She was still wearing my sweatshirt and a stupid grin was spread across my face the rest of the class.

**ARIA'S POV**

"Mrs Montgomery, can I have a word please?" He asked as the class came to an end. I looked at Hanna and told her to wait outside.

He waited until everyone was outside an then closed the door and came to face me.

"Hey baby" I whispered.

"You still coming by later?" He asked. "You are driving me crazy with my sweatshirt on"

"God, I wish I could kiss you right now" I said. "I said out loud didn't I?" I realized.

"You did but don't worry I want too" he said as he shrugged.

"I'll try to sneak out" I said as I check no one was looking and reach up to give him a peck on the lips. "See you later" I said and walked out.

"We need to talk" said Hanna as I walked towards our next class. Crap I thought, I hate talking.

"Not now Han we are late!" I said trying to put an excuse. She just said this wasn't over and then went into the next class.

During the rest of the day I talked to Ezra by messages and we spend the whole lunch our staring at each other. Hanna just kept giving me weird looks and I finally agreed I would talk to her after school in the grill. So after my last class I got in my car and headed for the grill. Hanna was already waiting out side.

"Hey" I said when I saw her.

"Cut the crap Aria" she said not moving from the door. "The old boy is Mr Fitz" Aria think, Aria think I said to myself.

"What?! Wait can we go inside first?" I asked her.

"No we can, just tell me do you like him or not? Because that is what it seemed to me and he is not our close to our age" she said.

Then a voice from behind me spoke. "You like and old guy Aria?" God, not my mum again, I thought.

**A/N: Did you like it? So look here is the deal, If I get more than ten reviews Ill try to upload or Sunday or Monday so if you read please review.**

**There still a few hours left of my Bday so I decided to post this today as a present from me to you hahahaha. Also I'm still working on my other fanfic 'Just A Crush' If you haven't read please go ahead.**


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11 OAO

**A/N: Hey there! Sorry for the wait but I've been kind off lazy lately hahaha finally I decided to finish this chapter and upload it. Hope you enjoooy!**

ARIAS'S POV

_"Cut the crap Aria" she said not moving from the door. "The old boy is Mr Fitz" Aria think, Aria think I said to myself._

_"What?! Wait can we go inside first?" I asked her._

_"No we cant, just tell me do you like him or not? Because that is what it seemed to me and he is not close to our age" she said._

_Then a voice from behind me spoke. "You like and old guy Aria?" God, not my mum again, I thought._

Really? Was my mum following me or spying on me because every time something had to do with Ezra she was there. I hadn't turned around to look at her yet. I gave Hanna a look praying that she would back up my, very pathetic lie.

"Mum!" I said when I turned around. "What are you doing here?" I asked. Hanna was now by my side waving her hand at my mum.

"Hey Hanna" she said. "You look great" She smiled back and the my mum turned to me again.

"I was going to grab a coffee" she said. "Do you want to come and tell me all about that 'not your age' boy?" She said winking. I hated so much when she acted like a cool mum. I mean she is cool but god, mums aren't supposed to gossip.

I let out a false chuckle. "Mum we were, obviously, talking about.. Mmm" I couldn't think about any good looking actors, my mind was absolutely clouded.

"Zac, Zac Efron" blurted out Hanna. She was so childish sometimes, she could spend a whole day watching Disney channel movies and listening to 'the biebs'. I guess it was useful.

"Who is that?" Asked my mum with a confused expression on her face. Just like I though, no gossip with mum.

"What? You don't know him? The hot guys from High School Musical!" said Hanna nearly shouting.

"Whatever girls" she said laughing at Hanna's reaction. "I'm going to get a coffee, you want to join?"

"Hum no thank you Miss Montgomery, I need some time with Aria alone, we have to talk a lot, if that's okay" I told her smiling.

My mum nodded and we went inside to ask for our coffees before we went for that talk somewhere else. Some minutes later we were walking out of the brew after saying bye to my mum. We crossed the street and sat on a swing set that was nearby.

"So are you going to start talking or do you prefer me asking questions?" Hanna said looking at me.

"If I tell you the whole story you have to promise me that you wont tell anybody" I said and she nodded. "I'm serious Hanna this can bring a lot of trouble if people discover, promise me"

"I promise you" she said. I knew she wasn't going to tell anyone but I was still nervous about what she would think about me and Ezra.

"Its a long story" I started. "When I came back from Iceland I was dating Noel, and I was fine with him, I really liked him. That first period with Ezra was really strange he was behaving like a jealous kid and I didn't know why, but it felt good. He tried to apologize after class but I ignored him. When I waited for him to finish practice, I bumped into Ezra in the school library, and well, that's when we felt the connection. When we knew it was not something stupid." I was going to continue but Hanna, as I expected, interrupted.

"With Ezra you mean, Mr. Fitz right?" She asked. I nodded slightly. "Oh my god, I knew something was going on. Aria I'm going to kill him if he is using you"

"Whooaa wait there, let me finish" I said. "After that day, he just kept changing mood, when he saw me with Noel he was damn jealous, and then he just ignored me through out all the week. That got me really angry. Last week, my parents hadn't arrived yet."

"Wait you were home alone, and you didn't tell me? We could have thrown a party of something." She said pouting.

"Sure thing Han, can I?" She nodded and I continued. "Friday night I forgot my keys inside and he was driving by when he saw me and stopped. He called my dad which agreed with me staying at his apartment. Strange I know." She was about to interrupt but I stopped her knowing what she was going to ask.

"No, I didn't sleep with him, nothing happened that night. But we got to know each other and I couldn't lie to myself. I really liked him. When I talked to you next morning and you told me that I should fight for what I wanted, I broke up with Noel, and went to his apartment... And yeah that's where all started." I said.

"Aria, are you sure he is not using you? I mean what is he 26? 27? He probably just wants sex with a pretty young girl" she said obviously worried about me.

"Hanna, first thing he is twenty-two, just four years , well nearly five. And he is risking everything for me, his career, he could lose everything, I mean if I was a few months younger he could go to jail for god sakes" I said. And then looked down. "I think... I think I love him, Han."

She looked at me astonished, not knowing what to see with her mouth still agape. I looked at her with only sincerity in my eyes.

"I really do, and I know its crazy, that maybe you don't believe it but after a week... I just know that it isn't just an attraction. I love him, Han." I said laughing finally really believing it and leaving my true feelings come out. But I was also worried. "I love him" I repeated it looking down again. It was nearly a whisper. That three words, that felt so good maybe the weren't.

"What was that worried look, Ar?" Asked Hanna. "If he is who you say he is, he is fucking perfect, hot, blue eyes, nice ass"

"Hanna!" I exclaimed. "I'm just... god, what if he doesn't feel the same? What if he just sees me as nice company as you said? I'm going to make a fool of myself. I have to end things before I fall more in love with him"

"What!? Aria forget what I said. You love him, fight for it. Although its weird, I'll be here for you always. To help you with anything that happens" she said.

"Thank you Hanna! You are the best really" I said nearly in tears. But I still had that bad feeling at the back of my head and I knew I had to talk to Ezra. Make sure this wasn't just a thing.

We spent a few more hours together. We finished our coffee and then went for some shopping to the mall, we we had another coffee. After we had checked each single shop and Hanna had tried on more that fifty dresses we went to her house. We were sitting in her bed painting our nails and having some girl time.

"Hey Han" I said. "Would you mind backing up for me tonight? I really need to go and talk to Ezra. I was supposed to meet him after class but well you dragged me to talk so yeah..." I asked.

"Of course! And I'm sorry for before, I just, I hate you hiding things from me, you know you can trust me" she said. I gave her a hug and then started packing my things. I called my mum to let her know.

"Hey Aria! Where are you? We are waiting for you" my mum said.

"Hanna asked for some take out, can I stay? I'll head home as soon as we finish, please." I asked.

"Sure honey, don't be to late though." She said before she hung up. I gave Hanna one last hug and then run to my car and drove to Ezra's.

The whole way there I couldn't stop thinking about what I was going to say, even if I really wanted to talk about it. It had started to rain just when I walked out of Hanna's and I was driving even at a slower pace than normal, I could barely see anything. When I reached his block I parked in front and quickly got out trying not to get very wet.

I went up to 3B and knocked on the door hoping he hadn't gone out or something. He most surely didn't go anywhere being school night, at least I thought. I was right, because after a few second of waiting he shouted from inside and opened the door. He was in shock for a few second before he got me and hugged me as he spin me around. I hugged him back and when he finally let me on my feet he kissed me sweetly. We both went inside and he closed the door. We sat on the couch and he brought me closer to him.

"I wasn't expecting you, baby" he said leaning in and kissing me softly. I kissed him back but not as always. I was still worried after talking to Hanna.

"I just needed to be with you for a while." I told him snuggling into him even more.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "And don't tell me your okay because although I know you for just two weeks, I feel like I've known you forever and I know you're not okay."

"Hanna know about us" he looked at me worried as he backed off. Not saying a word, he ran his hands through his hair clearly worried. The point was here, was he worried about loosing me or his job? "Don't worry our secrets safe. She wont tell anyone don't panic."

He smiled again and pulled me back next to him. More relaxed now. "So what's the problem then? We can trust her don't we?"

"We can" I said. "I just.. I wanted to ask you something. After I talked to her she got me thinking and I cant get it out of my head."

"Go ahead. You know you can ask me anything you want. I listen and answer" he said giving me a reassuring smile.

"I–Ah... What do you want from this? I mean, What is this for you?" I asked him.

"I know where you're going. And Aria I lo– I like you, a lot. And no I'm not looking for sex or something like that and then leaving you. I guess that was what you were thinking? Age is not an issue for me but If it is for you..." He said but couldn't finish as he looked down, fearing the worst.

"I like you lot too" I said kissing him. Everything got heated very soon and I let him slip his tongue inside my mouth.. As both of my our tongues played a sweet dance in sync with each other. We broke apart needing oxygen. I looked into his blue big, breath-taking eyes and the only thing I could see was love in them. I smiled as I kissed his neck and starting to work the buttons of his shirt. With his help I managed to take it off, I run my hands down his chest reaching the waistband of his pjs. Then my phone started buzzing, what a good timing I thought.

"Don't get it" Ezra said against my neck. I pulled him away but he kept kissing me.

"Its my mum! She'll be looking for me" I said as I picked up the phone.

"Hey mum! I was just heading home" I told her. I tried to pull Ezra away, he was now tickling me and I was trying not to laugh.

"Oh, That was why I was calling its getting late and you have class tomorrow." She said.

"I know I'll be there in 15 minutes I don't want to run with the car, it raining a lot"

After that I said goodbye and stood up, Ezra did too.

"I have to go baby" I said walking to the door. He kissed me once again, but I stopped thing before it got heated.

When I walked out of the block, all the cold rain fell on me. I went to my car as I tried to find the keys in my disaster I called purse. Suddenly, someone grabbed me by the arm and turned me around. Soon I felt a, very familiar, pair of lips on mine. I smiled when we broke apart.

"I– I– "He mumbled as he clearly tried to say something. "You are amazing Aria" I run my hands though his wet hair and kissed him once again before saying goodbye and getting into the car.

I was home in ten minutes, before I expected. My mum greeted my by the door but I soon went upstairs. I was freezing and I needed a hot bath. Before going in the shower I checked my phone to find a new message from Ezra.

***I miss you baby***

I typed a quick reply and sent it before going inside the bathroom. I stayed inside the bathtub until the water was no longer hot and it had been a lot of time to think. After all, I had come with an idea and I just hope my parents bought it.

I got out and went downstairs hoping to find my mum still awake so I could talk to her. Luckily she was still watching some crap TV that was on. I sat down next to her on the couch and she turned to look at me turning the volume down.

"Mum I was wondering if I could stay some days after school there or at the brew with E– Mr. Fitz? He offered to help me with my college choices and all that stuff."

"Sure honey, its not a problem, tell Mr. Fitz its very kind of him to help you and that he can come by to have dinner whenever he wants" I smiled and gave her kiss on the check before going to my room.

What I didn't know was that the Idea I thought was one of the best I had ever had was going to bring me a lot of problems... and they were just starting.

**A/N: How was it? You know the deal the more reviews the sooner I upload. I really want to know what you guys think. Things are getting interesting from here ;) Oh and sorry for any mistakes.** **HEEY HAPPY NEW YEAAR -A**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

**A/N: It's been a while, sorry haha but well I'm back with a new chapter. I enjoyed writing this, probably because it was my way on not being bored during classes. You have to be patient with me because I'm also writing Just A Crush and with classes and training I have less time. Anyway, if you leave reviews I'll do my best.**

EZRA'S POV

I woke up as my alarm went off. The sun was nowhere to be seen and the sky was full of dark clouds. I hated having to go out on this rainy days, but the thought of having Aria at first period sitting in my class made me a little bit happier. I had missed her tonight, having her close to me during night and waking up next to her. She was, to say the truth, the best thing that had happened to me since a long time ago. Better than Jackie. And after having the chance of being with her, feeling her lips on mine, nothing was ever going to compare to being with her. In a very short period of time, I believed, I was very much in love with her. I felt everything that I had felt before, that I thought was love, wasn't even close. I felt the urge to protect her, always having her by my side. Just the thought of her being with Noel or another man made me sick. I closed my eyes, trying to make the nasty images disappear.

I got out of bed feeling the cold hit my skin. I turned on the heater to get the apartment a bit warmer. I had been ten minutes laying awake, with my thoughts far away from Rosewood. I through a t-shirt over my head as I made some coffee and prepared my books ans assignments for today. I found my phone and decided to wake Aria up with a 'good morning beautiful' text. Not waiting for the reply, I went into the bathroom. I took off all of my clothes and turn on the shower. As I waited for the hot water I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I looked like a damn zombie. When steam started to get out of the tub, I got inside. I let the water run down my whole body as I started to feel my self more away. I washed my hair, which I still had to cut, and my whole body. While I was cleaning my hair I hear the door. I ignored it hoping the one that was outside just went away and finished my hair. The knocking wouldn't stop and I was starting to get nervous. I got out of the shower all wet with just a towel around my wait, not worrying about drying. I run to the door nearly falling on my way there because of my wet feet. I opened the door to see someone I didn't expect.

I let her in and closed the door. She looked beautiful, as always. She was wearing some leggings with a white shirt and a gold necklace and her green coat on top. The high heel she was wearing made her taller but she was still shorter than me. I pulled her closer to me but she gave me quick peck and sat on the sofa leaving her things on the table.

"As much as I like the view" she said smirking. "You are all wet, and I prefer to stay dry."

I gave her a pout. I came closer to her but she stood up and went away. I started chasing her around the apartment holding the towel to my waist which made it even more difficult.

"Ezra stop" she said grabbing a pillow from the bed. I supposed to use it as a weapon again the monster I was. I chuckled.

"Please just a kiss" I said pouting again. "I promise not to get you wet, or t least because of the water" I said winking.

She smirked at me and left the pillow back on the bed. I didn't move, I waited for her to come. She wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me closer to her. Our lips met in a sweet kiss that soon turned out very heated. But before anything could get out of control I stopped. She smiled and hugged me. I hugged her back thinking how lucky I was to have this girl. But soon I had other kinky thoughts.

"Did I get you wet baby?" I said smirking.

She pulled away and said "Your are going to have to work harder to get me wet" she smiled at me but before going to sit on the sofa once again, she stood on her tip-toes and whispered in my ear. "Although you got pretty hard right now Mr. Fitz" and with that said she walked passed me but not before letting her hand travel up my hard on making me gasp.

I stood there absolutely shocked. The first time I saw her, she looked so innocent reading, walking to school. And then the next day she was, as if she never left. Popular again and sexy as hell. Teacher use to talk in lunch breaks and when I hear them talking about her I couldn't stop myself from joining in. I learned she was already very popular before she went to Iceland and she was very smart. I chuckled as the images of her first night here came to my mind. She was very angry with me for some reason and when she walked into the bathroom to get her necklace and freaked out. I was wearing exactly the same as I was right now, just a towel. Things had changed so much since then. I was taken off my thought when I heard Aria talking.

"Why were you laughing? And still there? We are going to be late if you don't start moving that sexy ass of yours baby" she said watching me from the sofa.

"I just remembered the first night you spent here. You angry with me for some reason and you freaked out when you saw me like this." I said pointing down at my bare chest.

"Yeah damn I was angry, your were driving me crazy the whole week with your childish attitude." she said as she stuck her tongue out to me, this time her being the child. " and I freaked out because you were still only my teacher"

"I was crazy jealous Aria. You.. you are perfect, and seeing you with him and knowing you were my student and god, that first week, until Friday, was pretty much depressing." as I talked I had walked near and near to the couch and now I was standing in front of her.

"You got the girl didn't you?" she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck pulling me closer. She kissed me slowly, and then slipped her tongue into mu mouth. After a few seconds we pulled away.

"I did" I said. "And she is amazing"

"Yeah well, I came here to have a coffee with my boyfriend but that is not going to be possible if he doesn't move." she told me once again. "I'm serious we have class in twenty five minutes, and you still got your problem down there you have to solve." She said smirking at me.

"You could help me?" I asked her joking.

"I prefer not getting wet" she said teasing me and then she laid back on the couch.

I went to the bathroom, taking a dark blue shirt, a white tie, some boxers and my black pants with me. About ten minutes later I came out of the bathroom. Aria was laying on my bed with the covers over her head. She didn't hear me come out so I jumped on top of her to scare her. She came up as soon as she noticed me after gasping because of the shock. I started to laugh and she punched me playfully on the arm.

"Idiot" she said trying to get out of the covers, but failing as I as still straddling her. "Get off" she said moving underneath me.

"Were you sleeping?" I asked her still not moving. "Without me?"

"No, it was freaking cold and I got inside the cover ass hole." she said trying to be serious but laughing finally.

"Common we have five minutes to take that coffee and the we have to drive to school" I said as I got up. I asked her to pour the coffee it two cups as I went to my room and grabbed a grey jacket from the closet. When I walked back I through my jacket to her.

"Put it on" I said to her smiling. "See if you stop freezing"

After the coffee we both grabbed our stuff, Aria wearing my jacket, and headed out. I gave her a final kiss before she headed to her car and drove to school.

Some minutes later I walked into the halls of Rosewood High. Aria's car was already parked in the lot. I still had some minutes before the start of class and I went to grab another coffee. A few minutes later, when I walked into class, the first think I saw made me feel as If someone had punched me in the stomach. Aria was sitting in her desk and Noel was very close to her. When she saw me she sat down on her desk as she slapped Noel and pointed two me so he sat down too. The rest of the students started to walk in and sat down on their respective seats.  
I introduced the class, said good morning and then continued with the book we started last week. I set them to work on an essay of the first two chapters which they were supposed to read. I hadn't looked at Aria during the time in class. Although I was not very angry, because I wanted her to explain, but It hurt. I didn't know what she game she was playing but I was not going to be part of it. When it was nearly the end of the class my phone buzzed. New text message: Aria

***I need to talk to you after class, you don't have to be angry babe. I'm all yours and you know***

I looked up from my phone that was covers with papers from other classes that I was marking. To my surprise everybody was working but Aria. She was looking at me. I looked back down but I could still feel her stare on me so I texted back.

***Why are you not working? And yeah, I'm angry. I walk into class to see you and your ex inches away from each other, what do you want me to think?***

After I had send the message, I let the phone down and looked at her. She was moving her finished essay from side to side. Of course she had read the book so many times she didn't even have to think. I looked back down and continued marking. Until my phone buzzed again.

***Please, I need to talk to you***

After that text the class bell rung. Everyone packed up all of their things and walked to the front of the room handing me their work. Noel walked in front of Aria as they both made there way to the front of the class. I felt that punch again.

"So Montgomery, can I walk you to your next class?" Noel asked her as he handed me his work.

"I need to ask some questions to Mr. Fitz about the essay, I don't know if I did it right." She said smiling at him.

"Okay well see you later" he said. "Good bye Mr. Fitz" I nodded and said goodbye. Then waited until everyone was outside and closed the door so no one could see.

"Are you still with him?" I asked as soon as I was facing Aria.

"What? How could you think that of me? I– I told you I broke up with him, for you. I lo–" she stopped. "Don't you trust me? He is just my friend, you cant ask me to stop talking to him, he was my only friend when I was in Iceland. And breaking up with him doesn't mean he is not very important to me. If you cant bear that I think... Were done" and she walked towards the door.

As I heard her say those words and walk towards the door I felt as if the walls were closing up on me. The whole world was breaking to my feet. I couldn't think properly and my vision became cloudy as tears threatened to run down my face.

"Aria wait" I said trying to keep on my feet and not falling to the floor.

She turned around but didn't move. Her expression hadn't changed and she was right. I had been a jealous kid for the past hour.  
"I'm sorry" as I walked closer to her. "When I saw you this morning, so close to him, I felt as If you had decided he was better, and you were leaving me aside. Just as Jackie did"

She look towards the door to see that everyone was already in their second period. We she looked back at me, I didn't have neither one minute to think about what I was going to say before her lips were on mine. She kissed me passionately, tangling her fingers in my hair. I kissed her back. Holding her close to me. Never wanting to let her go. We pulled back but she didn't let go of her grip on my waist.

"I'm sorry" she said still squeezed to my chest. Why was she apologizing? It wasn't her fault. It was mine and all my drama issues.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked her. "This isn't your fault, its mine. I was the behaving like a child. You just made me see it was true."

"No Ez, I overreacted. I behaved like a child too." She said looking into my eyes.

"Look, I was serious on that message I sent you before. Its only you. I want to be with you Ezra."

I nodded and kiss her again quickly, knowing anyone could walk in on us and then that was it. When we pulled of she had this big grin on her face. She handed me her essay that she has left before in one of the desks and then sat down on the front row. I was about to give her a late pass but I didn't think her intention was to go to class. I looked at her with a questioning look.

"I thought, As I am already late for class" she said not taking that smile of her face. "That you could start your tutoring lessons now"

My questioning expression didn't change as I didn't have any idea of what she was talking about. I got up from my chair and sat on the front of the desk.

"Im lost" was all I said.

"She laughed and nodded. "I know, it was going to be a surprise but we got all dramatic here and I didn't have time to tell you." She said.

"Yeah" I said. "Well what is that surprise? Because extra hours of work isn't" I said smirking.

"I told my mum that you offered to help me with my college stuff as I want to major in English too." I looked at her not understanding where she was going.

"Ez we can live outside your apartment. We can hang out in the park, have coffee at the brew, as long as we have our books with us."

I smiled as she continued talking. She was right, we could live outside of 3B and it was going to be amazing.

"And you got that Idea?" I asked joking.

"Hey I'm smart you know" I nodded.

"I know" I replied and smiled at her.

During the last fifteen minutes, I had grabbed a chair and was sitting next to her. I had read the essay that she had written today and discussed it with her although it was absolutely what I asked for. After that we just kept talking about other book, mi family, her family, a little bit of everything. We had decided to meet at the brew after to have coffee.

When the bell rung, we could hear al the noise students outside and the opening and closing lockers. As we both got up, Aria got her stuff and staring walking towards the door after a goodbye kiss. Before she could open the door someone knocked and came in. There was Hanna. I could say it was very awkward knowing she knew about us, but I just hoped she didn't talk about it.

She grabbed Aria's arm and pulled her towards the door. Before walking out she turned to face me. "You better be good with her Fitz" she said completely serious. "And if you both ever do anything you better be sa–"

"And we're out" said Aria pulling Hanna put of the class. "Bye Ez" she said before going out of my sight.

I was still shocked at Hanna's comment. As I really wasn't expecting any comment at all. My face was burning of the blushing. God, what had that been? She was still my student. But the first thing she said, I know she saw serious. If I ever hurt Aria she would kill me, only I probably let her do it with out any objections.

The rest of the day passed slowly. After Aria left I had to teach two another class before lunch break. Everyone was shouting and it was Impossible to teach or mark anything. That made my mind travel to Aria. I wish all my students were like her. So responsible and passionate about the subject. I decided not to teach anything, the had gone on my nerves. I set them some chapters to read and the tried marking.

As the classes finished I walked to the cafeteria not seeing Aria around the halls. When I walked In I searched the place but she was nowhere to be seen. After the exhausting class I just wanted to see her. I sat down next to the other teachers that, as always, we gossiping about everything that happened in Rosewood lately. I was, as always with a book in my hands, when I had the urge to look up.

And there was Aria, walking next to Hanna and I think their names where Spencer and Emily, I had them both in my class. And then was Noel and three more boys. They got their lunch and say down on a table in front of mine. Aria sat facing me and Noel sat next to her. The jealousy I should feel wasn't there as Aria was only paying attention to one thing. Me.

Through out all the time she was having lunch we were in our separate world, staring at each other and smiling. The tension between us increased as seconds passed. She got up leaving her things and the table and made me a sign to follow her. I gathered up all my things and did so. When I walked out of the cafeteria someone grabbed my hand and pulled me to a secluded hall where there were no students. She kissed me deeply as she slipped her hand inside my jacket. I stopped her.

"We cant do this here" I whispered.

"I needed it" she said smiling. "Sorry"

"I needed it too" I told her. "I'm going now, I dint have any more classes, but are you still up for later?" I asked.

"Sure as soon as I get out of here I'll head to the brew" she said.

I couldn't stop from giving her a peck and the walked out to my car. I was going to go home to leave all my stuff and just lay there for a minute. Maybe take some Advil for the incredible headache I had because of so much shouting.

As I parked on my lot, I got all my things and headed to my apartment. I headed in leaving my things in one of the chairs, took of my shoes and jacket and the headed to grab a beer. After I finished the beer and took the Advil, I laid down on the bed where this morning Aria had been. Something caught my eye on the nightstand. I turned around and got it. In my hands I had Aria's journal. With all of her stories inside. As the big question came into my head, shall I read it? No I told myself, if she ever found out she would kill me. I left again on the nightstand and brought the covers to my chin hoping that with some rest I would feel better.

Fifteen minutes before Aria had finished her class my alarm went off. I got up feeling so much better. I put on my shoes and a black coat. I grabbed my phone and Aria's journal with the intention of giving it back.

I arrived five minutes early and sat down on one of the tables at the back. I ordered a coffee and sat down on the table again waiting patiently for her. Soon enough she was walking through the door with a smile on her face. She reach her hand at me and sat down when she reached the table.

"Hey baby" I whispered. "Do you want some coffee?" I asked her.

"Yes please Mr. Fitz" she said laughing.

I asked for the coffee just as she liked it and the returned to the table handing it to her. After she took a sip of it and she looked at me.

"How do you know how I like my coffee? I never told you" she said.

"I pay attention to the detail I guess" I replied. And then remembered that I had her journal. "You forgot this at my apartment this morning" I said taking it out of my bag. She soon grabbed it and brought it to her chest.

"Thank god" she said "I thought I lost it. Wait. Did you read it?" She asked with slightly panic in her voice.  
"No, I didn't. I know its personal and you don't want me reading it so I didn't"

She smiled at me. "I would so kiss you right now if we weren't in here" she whispered.

"Yeah me too" I whispered back.

"Lets get out of here" she said.

"Didn't you want to hang out in public, live outside my apartment?" I asked her laughing.

"I changed my mind, I'm going to 3B" she said getting up and walking to her car.

I soon catch up with her and said "I'll see you there" as I walked by.

I got inside my car and drove there as quickly as I could as Aria had drove off before me. I got to my block and as I expected her car was already outside. I run up to my apartment not even waiting for the elevator. When I opened the door Aria was waiting for me on the sofa covered up with a blanket and It Happened One Night on the tv. I smiled when I saw what was in front of me. I took off my coat, shoes and shirt and then picked one of my pjs shirt and put it on. Then I joined her on the sofa. As soon as I was next to her she came closer and kissed me. I kissed her back and the hugged her to my chest as the movie started.

Half way though the movie, after staring constantly at Aria, which was thinking about something that didn't have to anything about the movie, I turned to look at her.

"What are you thinking?" I asked her placing a piece of hair behind her ear.

"I was thinking" she said as she looked for something on her bag. "I want you to read it, if you want" she said handing me the journal. "But just until the date we met"

"Of course I want to" I said quickly before she change her mind. "But why just until we met?"

"Don't ask" she said to me blushing. "I don't even know why I'm letting you" she chuckled.

I started to read passing the pages randomly. Some of it were short stories, other were poems and from different genres, of romance, drama and they were really good. You could see how she lived each day while reading them. She was looking down and she have a cushion over her face.

"Why are you embarrassed?" I asked her. "Aria this are fantastic, and I'm talking as If I was your teacher here"

"You didn't read the past pages didn't you?" She asked.

"You tell me one time and I don't care, you tell me twice and know I want to read it." I said.

"No Ez give it back!" She said jumping onto me. I held her journal up and she couldn't get. Some minutes later she gave up. "Do what you want" she said laying in the sofa with her legs on my lap. She hide her face once again with the pillow, I smiled at her cuteness and started to read.

I read one I recognized instantly because of its date. We were in the library, I was still just her teacher, and that day I nearly kissed her. It was the best day of my life. The day I met her. I kept on reading and the poems turn more sad, you could even say angry. Until Friday, when the started to be much more happier and romantic.

It was amazing they was she made me feel by just reading her poems. They was the words really got to you making you feel the sadness or the happiness. I had never read something so good from a eighteen year old. And it was much more better than my poetry. It was sincere. That made it special. As I skipped to the last pages, one of them poems caught my eye.

_"Its the first thing I think_

_when I wake up__,_

_and the last before I got to sleep__._

_The risk that implies,_

_one I'm willing to take._

_All you need is love,_

_and loving him is dreaming,_

_loving him is breathing,_

_loving him is living."_

As I read this I felt tears roll down my checks. I read it a few more times not really believing it. I run my fingers through her artistic handwriting. I dried my face with the palm of my hand and looked at her. She loved me. There was nothing else I could ask for after reading that. I took the pillow away from her face and looked at her. Not saying a word. She came up to be inches away from me.

"If you want me to go, I'll leave right now" she said. She was so negative I thought. She wrote about in a way that was very true yet she didn't believe in it when it came to her.

"I love you too" I said. The tears were streaming down her face now. "I know its soon, but I've never felt like this before with anyone, and I know I love you, I know it. Today, we you said about being over, I cant describe how I felt exactly. I just couldn't even breath properly, as if everything was closing up on me. I need you in my life Aria Montgomery."

We looked into each other eyes not saying anything. Just feeling the love we both felt for each other. Then, as Aria came closer, or lips met, this time feeling better than ever. What started of by a sweet kiss turn on very heated as we let our feelings and passion control it. Soon, she took of my shirt and I took of hers leaving her in her black lacy bra. She run one of her hands down my chest. I got up and got her as she wrapped her leg around me leading us to the bed. The rest of our clothe soon were discarded around the room.

I kissed her my way down her neck as my hands both worked on her breast. The more she moaned the more she turned me. I came back up to kiss her passionately in her mouth slipping my tongue inside. I reached out in one of the drawers to get a condom and once I got it I looked at Aria.

"Ez, I've never done this before" she said honestly. I could see the worry in her eyes, she probably thought I would want her to go as earlier.

"We don't have to it, Ar. You don't have to worry" I said still straddling her.

"What... What if I want to?" She said slightly smiling. I kissed her sweetly.

"Are you sure? Don't do this for me" I told her meaning each of my words.

"I'm sure" she said nodding and taking the foil packet out my hand.

"I love you, Aria"

"I love you too, Ezra"

**PLLPLLPLLPLL**

I didn't know how much time had passed. Aria and I were laying naked in my bed tangled with each other. She was sleeping soundly and I just couldn't sleep. I felt extremely happy and awake for some reason. I watched her her sleep, I listened to her steady breathing...

Soon it was interrupted by the phone ringing. Aria opened her eyes and hugged me closer as she told me not to pick it up. Went it went to voice-mail I heard the inly voice I didn't want to.

"Mr. Fitz, its Byron Montgomery, Aria said something about help with college and she doesn't pick up her phone. Is she with you? Tell her to come if she is. Thank you"

Aria was very much awake after hearing this message. She put on the dark blue T-shirt I had wore to school today and went to get her phone. I could see her writing a message and the it rang making her know she had a new one. She smiled and the phone her mum. She put it on speaker so I could hear too.

"Mum, sorry for not picking up, I was with Hanna" she said winking at me.

"We were very worried sweetie, always have your phone with you" Ella said.

"Mum can I stay at Hanna's today please?" She asked her.

"Okay baby, but next time to scare us so much. Love you" she said.

"Love you too" after that she tossed her phone on the couch and cane back to the bed.

She went inside the cover and I soon threw a leg over straddling her.

"See its good to have a friend that knows about it, I can stay over" she said wrapping her arms around my neck.

"I like having you here" I told her and then lean down to kiss her. The kiss deepened and when we broke of she was smiling at me.

"Round two?" She said. I smiled and kissed again this time working on the buttons of the shirt she was wearing.

**A/N: Wow! This flowed so easily. And it turned out to be even longer than I expected. Its a long chapter so there have to be some mistakes sorry for that. I really hope you liked it :) oh and tell me what yo thought about tuesday ep¡**

**I'll update when it reaches 90 reviews as its a long chp. can u make it? **


End file.
